R for Revenge
by Aoi-Arisu
Summary: Kagome Higurashi vowed to kill Inutaisho to avenge her father's death. She will enter the kendo club disguised as a boy. What! Inutaisho's already dead? What happens when Inutaishou is alive and reveals the truth? Now Kagome's target is...IK MS R
1. Just Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Wo bu shi Inuyasha de wu zhu (I don't own Inuyasha)  
  
A/N: Hmmm... this is another Inuyasha/Kagome fic. So please don't judge before you read. Onegai R&R. I'd appreciate it. Arigatou!  
  
Just to let you guys know that this is a whole different fic. It has nothing to do w/ Naraku and Shikon no Tama of that sort, although it does have the Shikon no Tama. This fic has all its original characters but the setting is sort of different. It still takes place in feudal Japan except it has a little Kenshin twist in this story. pause...thinking... O yea, in this fic Kagome is a girl who enrolls in Inuyasha's kendo club as a boy (a very pretty boy indeed). Little Kagome is about 17 yrs old and Inuyasha, lets say he's about 20 yrs old. But Sango and Rin are the only exception in this club. They are the only girls, and Miroku, the hentai is also present in this club (sigh). This club used to Inuyasha's father's club but he passed away, and hence handed down the club to Inuaysha.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
On w/ the story now...  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Chapter 1  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Someone with long silver hair stood in the dark shadows lurking in the dark,  
  
waiting for the right time to attack his prey. Not only does he have silver hair that was  
  
tied in a ponytail that hung near his hips but he also has claws. Those sharp, poisonous  
  
claws were made to strike in the time of danger and kill whenever necessary. 'Who is  
  
he?' thought Kagome, as she drifts deeper into her dream. Suddenly a flashing light  
  
appeared and the scenery changed. As the scene changed, another figure appeared. It was  
  
a man of about in his 30s with a sword in hand in his fighting stance. 'Wait' thought  
  
Kagome, 'isn't he?' Just as Kagome was about to ask another question, a poison claw  
  
whip swiped towards the man directly at his heart, who stood there unprepared for the  
  
attack. The silver-haired man had attacked inconspicuously at the poor man. 'NOOOO!'  
  
screamed Kagome silently in her dream for there was no use. She just realized that the  
  
man who was attacked was her father. 'Father! NO!' Kagome saw blood drip from the  
  
attacker's fingertips or claws. It was a grisly sight—too horrible to describe in words. The  
  
man of silver hair turned his head toward the dead man's body and smirked. Not only did  
  
he smirk, he also turned his face around towards Kagome, who finally saw the exposed  
  
face of her father's killer. It was a youkai. Not only was he a youkai, he was an inu-  
  
youkai by the name of Inutaishou. 'Inutaishou' hissed Kagome through clenched teeth, 'I  
  
will kill you if that is the last I do!' 'Inutaishou...Inutaishou...' The name was repeated  
  
every night Kagome's dreams. Suddenly, Kagome bolted out of bed, sweat dripped down  
  
her forehead and onto her blanket. 'Inutaishou! You are the one who killed my father and  
  
I will find a way to dispose of you from this earth so you could rot in hell!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
In the Morning  
  
=  
  
=  
  
'Yawn!' yawned a 17 year-old Kagome as she got out of bed. In this little house  
  
resides no one but her because her mother died 3 years ago. Ever since her mother's  
  
death, Kagome has lived on her own with no support. Her mother has once told her that  
  
her father was murdered by an inu-youkai by the name of Inutaishou. Kagome's mother  
  
had also once said that her father and Inutaishou were very good friends—that Inutaishou  
  
always came to her father's rescue. What Kagome didn't get was why did Inutaishou  
  
betray her father and killed him. 'Inutaishou was a traitor. He betrayed father and  
  
followed Naraku's orders, that's what he was,' thought Kagome bitterly. Before her  
  
mother died, she was always told to avenge her father. Kagome had made a promise to  
  
her mother, a promise that should never be broken. If she had failed to annihilate  
  
Inutaishou, she will commit suicide. That's the vow Kagome took right after her mother  
  
died and that's the vow she will never break. With all the training Kagome got from  
  
father before he died, she was as good as her father. She knew every one of his  
  
techniques. So she was ready to depart. 'Today is the day' thought Kagome anxiously,  
  
'the day I will enroll into Inutaishou's kendo club and find a chance to annihilate him  
  
once and for all!' Kagome settled down in front of her mirror, kness kneeled to the  
  
ground, and stared at her reflection for a while. Hands lifted to her face and then dropped  
  
to the floor to grab a pair of scissors. She grabbed a bunch of her thick, silky, ebony hair  
  
in her hands and with the scissor, she snipped and snipped and snipped until her hair was  
  
no more near her shoulders. 'What a big transformation!' exclaimed Kagome as she  
  
viewed herself in the mirror. She could no longer even recognize herself. She was now a  
  
different person—a whole different person. Her hair is now short to her neck and behind  
  
her ears (A/N: Kagome now looks like Soujiro from Kenshin). 'Now', thought Kagome  
  
as she got up from the floor and cleaned up the mess, 'all I need is an haori to make  
  
myself look more like a guy.' Just then something caught her eye. It was white and blue  
  
clothing in her wardrobe folded neatly next to a sword in a sheath. It was an haori! The  
  
top was white and the blue was the bottom. This haori once belonged to her father. It was  
  
saved all those 10 years. Kagome was surprised that it hasn't grown any molds and  
  
wrinkles. In a minute, Kagome slipped on the unworn haori and looked at herself in the  
  
mirror. 'This is totally a different look for Kagome!' chuckled Kagome as she checked  
  
herself in the mirror again. Slowly, Kagome stood up from her spot and went over to her  
  
wardrobe and picked up a sword that once belonged to her father. It was a precious  
  
sword. It is sword that is going to be used to kill Inutaishou. She unsheathed the sword  
  
and looked at herself in the reflection of the sword and swallowed in a deep breath. Then  
  
she whispered to herself that she was ready. 'I will make you proud, Father.'  
  
Kagome then departed from what was once her home forever and headed to Kyoto—to  
  
kill him.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Inuyasha: So we meet the wench in the next chapter, eh?  
  
Me: Shuttup! Be nice or I'll make sure you do!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Wutchu gonna do? Call your mommy?  
  
Me: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ahhhhh!!! You don't need to call the wench over here!  
  
Kagome: Too late...  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
A/N: Heehee! So what did you guys think? Good? Please Review. I need your reviews so  
  
I know whether or not you would like me to continue this story. So ONEGAI! REVIEW  
  
and REVIEW! Thanks! 


	2. Entering the Dojou

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha so don't sue. )  
  
)  
  
A/N: Hmm...second chappie to this story. O yea, just to let you know Kikyo doesn't appear in this fanfic or maybe she will. I mite be cruel and let Kikyo enter to ruin the moments! Lolz. Please Read and Review! (  
  
(  
  
( Chapter 2   
  
At the Youkai-Kendo Club:  
  
'Finally! I've arrived here at last. Ow! My sore feet,' thought Kagome as she looked down at her poor feet. 'I've been walking for at least for 3 days now. I'm so lucky to have survived!'  
  
"Welcome, welcome lads to the Youkai-Kendo Club!" said a young man with purple robes, who was standing on a high rock.  
  
"You're all welcome here! Well! I changed my mind, you're not. Only a few are acceptable. You must show your strength and dexterity to be qualified! Master Inuyasha will be kindly enough to teach you all the techniques of the powerful inuyoukai!"  
  
'This man is surely friendly,' thought Kagome. 'Wait a second. Did that man say Inuyasha? But I thought it was Inutaishou who was in charge here?' panicked Kagome.  
  
Kagome brushed that feeling aside and slowly walked up to the young man in purple robes for instructions. "Uh-hem, I'm here for qualification. Do you by any chance know where I would be able to participate?" asked Kagome.  
  
'What?! A girl?' pondered Miroku as he heard a delicate girl's voice. To his dismay, he looked down and saw a boy! 'What!? I could have sworn that it was girl who just spoke! Guess I was wrong. Hey! That boy sure look girly!' thought Miroku who was in deep thought as he looked the girl up and down, forgetting to reply.  
  
"Hey! I asked you a question, man! Stop checking me out! I asked you a question! Why aren't you replying?" asked a very furious Kagome.  
  
A deep shade of red formed on Miroku's face when he noticed people stare at him. "Uh,  
  
sorry. I guess I kind of dazed off!" Miroku then coughed into his hand and finally answered Kagome.  
  
"Lad, so you're here to participate, huh? Well, just go right in the dojou and Inuyasha awaits you there," said Miroku as he points towards toward the dojou door. Kagome then turned away from Miroku and started to leave for the door but Miroku interrupted and called out "wait up, lad! The name's Miroku," smiled Miroku as he extended his hand for a handshake. Before Kagome got a chance to extend her hand Miroku gladly grabbed her hand.  
  
'Eh?' thought a fazed Kagome. "Um, my name's Kag—Kasuki." 'Phew! That was a close one, I almost forgot that I am a whole new person. Hey! What is he doing? Is he feeling my hand?'  
  
'Huh? Why is this lad's hand so soft and smooth? It feels like a woman's hand? Such beauty!' pondered Miroku in his mind.  
  
'Damn! Don't tell me that this Miroku is gay!!!' Suddenly a blur of silver appeared through the door of the dojou with his hands—claws on his hips, very furious. This youkai—no, hanyou had had furry dog's ears and long silver hair. He was a inu- youkai! He reminded her of Inutaishou! Now anger began once again to build inside of Kagome.  
  
"Oi Miroku! What the hell are you doing with this skimpy kid? Are you gay or something, feeling their hands now, aren't you?" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
Before Miroku could respond, Kagome stomped across the yard to where the inu-youkai was standing. Kagome said, "I'm Kasuki. I'm here to participate and be qualified as a member of this kendo club."  
  
Inuyasha, shocked, looked at Kagome. "You?" he said, "are here to participate? Don't make me laugh! Such a squirt like you don't impress me at all. You look so much like a sissy. Why don't you run back to your mother? I think this is just too much for you to handle! I bet you don't even know how to hold a sword!" ridiculed Inuyasha with his insults.  
  
Now Kagome was mad. No one ever dared to speak of in such a derisive way. 'Oh? I don't know how to hold a sword? I'll show you how good I really am!'  
  
"I am better than you think, you inu!" yelled Kagome, shocked that she called him a dog.  
  
"What did you say?!" said Inuyasha holding his clenched fist in front of her face.  
  
"Are you challenging me now, kid?" exclaimed Inuyasha in a cold voice.  
  
"I challenge you to a dual! I'll make sure you fall and beg for mercy like the dog you are!" smirked Kagome, every word said with hate and abhorrence toward the inu-youkai.  
  
"Why you—  
  
Inuyasha suddenly drew out his sword and plunged it forward, towards Kagome, but Kagome who predicted for that to come also in a flash drew out her sword in defense. Kagome was a nimble one, one who had much experience in sword fighting in the past doesn't feel bothered by such a little battle.  
  
"You're not as slow as I imagined, kid," grinned Inuyasha, revealing his sharp fangs. "But I don't think you can beat me!"  
  
Kagome struggled but she got hold of Inuyasha's fighting techniques and she managed to have memorized his every move before he could strike. Every blow Inuyasha swings, Kagome found a way and dodged it.  
  
'That's implausible! How can an amateur dodge my every attack?!' Inuyasha brooded over. 'Now he is going to get it!' Suddenly Inuyasha out of nowhere leaped into the air, evading Kagome's fierce attack.  
  
For some reason, Kagome didn't expect Inuyasha to do that and missed him by an inch, losing concentration. 'Damn!' Kagome berated herself for missing his head.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this loss of concentration and took his chance to again strike at Kagome. Unfortunately, this time Kagome had no chance of dodging and took the blow. Kagome was blown away across the yard and into the wall.  
  
"Ow!" cried out Kagome, sitting up and rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"You're good, did you know that? I've never met such young lad with such guts to defy me and almost beat me. Not only do you have such dexterity with using a sword, you managed to predict almost my every move!" said Inuyasha, now smiling as he reached a hand pulling Kagome up.  
  
"You know what, Kasuki? I think you just made yourself an official member of the Inuyoukai Kendo Club!"  
  
"Huh?" was what the dazed Kagome said. She was shocked by his compliments. She was surprised on how a man of such arrogance who would only ridicule people could actually say such words that were pleasurable to the ears.  
  
Miroku who saw Kagome's confused face and bent down near her ear and whispered, "congratulations! Welcome to the club!"  
  
Now was Kagome glad. She was finally admitted into the Kendo club, just as she forever surmised. Now it's her chance. Get close to Inutaishou and find an opportunity to assassinate him.  
  
Kagome followed closely behind Inuyasha and entered the dojou. Suddenly Miroku bolted out of no where and swung his arm around Kagome's shoulder saying, "wow! That was amazing, kid! You have to teach me to read moves so I could also beat Inuyasha!" Miroku wished he could be an expert like Kagome.  
  
Poor girl was feeling uncomfortable near this weird guy. 'Damn! Not the gay guy again!' shuddered Kagome under Miroku's touch.  
  
"Hey! Are you cold or something?" asked Miroku, worried when he noticed her shiver.  
  
"Shutup, bouzo! Can't you see our new member here uncomfortable with your arm around him like that! Now he probably thinks you're GAY! Wait til I tell Sango that the hentai has a change of heart. He's now going for guys instead of women! Hah! I can just imagine Sango's face when she sees you," laughed Inuyasha with tears at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Hey—  
  
"Um... Miroku? Can let go of me now?" hissed Kagome.  
  
Suddenly sweet laughter filled the atmosphere as everyone turned to see who's laughing. It was a young woman that looked about her age but a little bit older approached them. She was wearing a light red kimono, with her hair tied in a ponytail. She sure did look beautiful with her chocolate- brown eyes. Now Kagome wished she could have her long hair back.  
  
"Sango! You won't believe—  
  
"Shutup, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Miroku, are you gay?" chuckled Sango as she walked swiftly closer towards them.  
  
"Why, Sango dear, you know that I'm not gay, right?"  
  
But before Sango could reply, her foot lost touch with the wooden floor and she slipped on the wet floor.  
  
Kagome noticed this quickly and using her quick agility she caught Sango by her waist right before she fell face flat on floor.  
  
"Damn wet floor!" hissed Sango to herself. Then she looked up to see her rescuer, at first thinking it was Miroku. But when she raised her eyes, she met with a new face. Sango's breath was taken away by this cute guy who saved her from her fall.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" asked Kagome, who was surprised about her fast choice of saving this lady from her fall. She carefully raised the woman to her feet.  
  
"Huh?" said Sango stupidly, who was still staring at Kagome. "O yea! I'm fine. Thankyou.," blushed a very red Sango.  
  
Miroku, unfortunately was standing there staring at the scene ahead of him with his mouth gaping open. He was shocked. 'Man! This guy is fast! No way can he be a guy! A guy can't move that fast. Well, maybe for Inuyasha, but a normal man can't use that kind of agility! I was supposed to rescue Sango!' whined Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the change in Miroku's expression, and interrupted Miroku on whatever he was thinking, "hey Miroku! I think a fly just flew into your mouth and is ready to lay eyes!"  
  
Suddenly two more heads looked toward Miroku's direction, wide-eyed. Kagome and Sango both looked up and Miroku then turned his face away, embarrassed.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sango who was desperate to know this man's name.  
  
"My name is Kasuki."  
  
"My name is Sango," said young lady to Kagome as she straightened her kimono.  
  
"He's the newbie, Sango," said Inuyasha in a bored tone.  
  
Miroku, who quickly composed his posture and added, "he almost beat Inuyasha in a dual!"  
  
Now Sango was impressed. No one has ever challenged Inuyasha for a dual and almost beat him, not to mention get out of the dual alive! Sango was now really interested in this new lad. She really needs to know more him. 'Such a cute guy! I hope to get to know more about him!'  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Miroku: Why did Kagome have to rescue Sango?  
  
Sango: What?! What do you mean 'why did Kagome have to rescue me?' Do you want me to fall prostrate to the floor?!  
  
Miroku: Sango dear, that's not what I meant! I wanted to be the one to rescue you!  
  
Kagome: Well, too bad. I got there first.  
  
Me: Calm down, you guys.  
  
Sango: Besides, Kagome looks so cute as a boy! Not to mention the name Kasuki also qualifies her. I think I'm falling for her already. (sighs dreamily)  
  
Miroku: Now look who's a lesbian now...  
  
Sango: MIROKUUUUUU!!!!  
  
Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter. "Girl, You're heads over heels over that guy!"   
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
A/N: (Phew!) That was sure a long chapter. What happens when Miroku notices that his  
  
Sango dear is falling for the newbie, Kasuki? Sango! How could fall for someone you  
  
just met? What would Kagome do when she notices a woman falling for her? Poor girl,  
  
she now has another problem to deal with—a woman after him thinking that she's a guy!  
  
Don't worry I'll post the next chapter soon. So in the meantime, ReVieW! Thank you! 


	3. Girl! Are you messed up!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and the gang!  
  
A/N: Heehee...I have writer's block right now so don't mind whatever I'm writing right now. . . Here goes Chapter 3...wait, is it Chapter 3? Let me check...O yes it is. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... split headache... On with Ch. 3...Please bear with me.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Chapter 3  
  
=  
  
In the dinning room of the dojou  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome nonchalantly while seated at the dinner table. "Where is Inutaishou?" right after the question what Kagome didn't expect was the dinner table to be ripped in half. Inuyasha somehow exploded in great fury.  
  
"Don't mention my father! You hear me?! Just because you're a newbie doesn't mean you could ask about my personal life!" bellowed Inuyasha as he stalked away from the table and left the dojou. There was a loud "SLAM!" of the dojou door signaling Inuyasha's departure.  
  
'What the hell?! All I did was ask you a damn question! I should be the one who's supposed to be getting mad because your father was the one killed my father!' screamed Kagome quietly in her mind.  
  
Kagome sat unfazed by Inuyasha's action of breaking the dinner table in half. Miroku and Sango sat there quietly stunned by the scenery in front them.  
  
Sango moved over to Kagome and lowered her voice, "Um, Kasuki? I don't think it was a good idea to mention Inuyasha's father when he just got over the fact his father's dead."  
  
'Dead? It can't be! NO! Inutaishou shouldn't be dead! It can't be possible. I'm supposed to be the one to kill you! You traitor! How can you die before I get my hands on you!' screamed Kagome furiously in her head. Kagome was so infuriated that she didn't notice that she had broken the teacup she was holding, now her hand was bleeding.  
  
Sango then noticed red liquid dripping from Kagome's hand. "Kasuki! Your hand! It's bleeding. I think it needs to be cleaned right away or else an infection might occur!" eyed a worried Sango.  
  
Then she ripped a piece from the bottom of her kimono and readied to make a bandage out of it when Kagome bolted out of from where she knelt.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I got it settled. I can bandage this hand myself. Just show me where my room is and I'll get it cleaned. Thank you for your concern," replied a very bothered Kagome in a monotone.  
  
"Uh, Miroku. Where's Kasuki's room?"  
  
"It's down the hall and across from my room to the left," said Miroku.  
  
"Thanks," answered Kagome and left without finishing dinner.  
  
=  
  
In the forest  
  
"Who did the newbie think he is? He could've asked anything but NOOOO he had to ask about my father! I just got over the fact that Father died—murdered by Naraku," muttered Inuyasha acridly against the howling wind while perched on a branch.  
  
After a while of inhaling and exhaling, Inuyasha decided that it wasn't the newbie's fault for he's unexpected questioning. So he decided to head back to the dojou where he thought he would apologize. Just when he reached the dojou he smelt blood—fresh blood. The hanyou quickly rushed into the dojou to only find Miroku and Sango on the floor cleanning up the mess the two left earlier.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?" questioned Inuyasha in an annoyed tone with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well for your information, Inuyasha, you're the one who exploded in anger and ripped the table in half!" replied an angry Sango.  
  
"Then why is it that I smell blood!" yelled Inuyasha, his face wrinkling to the smell.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Miroku in a slow voice. "right after you left, Kasuki must have gotten mad at you for exploding in his face. He was so mad that he broke the teacup and his hand began bleeding. That's the blood you're smelling. So you either help us clean up or go away!"  
  
"Feh! Weak human!" smirked Inuyasha as he stomped down the hall to his room.  
  
Both Miroku and Sango just ignored Inuyasha and continued cleaning the dinning room.  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's room, an angry Kagome bandaged her hand in rough manner that the cloth cut through her wound. It hurt a lot but Kagome didn't budge. She was too infuriated by the fact that Inutaishou died already. She came all the way here to Kyoto to get revenge and this is what she got! 'What the hell is wrong with my life here?! How the hell did this happen?' thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome began talking to herself in her room, "so my plan failed, eh? Don't worry Father, I won't rest in peace until I've gotten rid of the kin of Inutaishou!"  
  
"Hah!" Kagome stifled an evil laugh. "If plan A fails, there's always a plan B. I'm always prepared for a second plan of annihilation when the first plan fails," laughed Kagome to herself as she hugged her knees to her chest. (A/N: Kagome has gone real evil right now...)  
  
After that, Kagome drifted to sleep in the comfortable futon where she dreamt of how her plans to kill Inuyasha.  
  
=  
  
Early Morning  
  
"Cocka-doodle-doo! Cocka-doodle-doo!" screamed a rooster at the top of his lungs. It was already a bright morning. Kagome got out of bed and put on her haori, but before she put on her haori, she went to the lock her bedroom door to make sure no one could transpass into her room. She had to make sure one thing before she clothed herself. She had to check the cloth underneath to make certain that it is tightened enough that she doesn't expose herself too much. Kagome slipped on her haori and readied herself for a brand new day. While walking out of her room, she managed to bump into Sango.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kasuki," Sango said shyly and blushing at the same time."I didn't see you come out."  
  
"It's alright, Sango."  
  
"You remember my name!" exclaimed Sango happily in a girlish way as she clung close to Kagome. "I'll show you around. If you ever need me, I'll be in the hall." Kagome who stood there devoid of emotion didn't mind Sango's gesture. 'Thank god she's a girl and not a guy! If a guy ever did that to me I'll kill him!' thought Kagome.  
  
Just then Miroku entered and saw that his Sango was standing near Kasuki with her arm clung close to Kasuki's arm like they were a couple. O someone here is getting jealous!  
  
"Uh-hem! What are you doing with Kasuki right now, Sango?"  
  
"That is certainly none of your business, Miroku! I'm here to show Kasuki around the dojou so he can accustomed to it."  
  
"But Sango, dear! Inuyasha told me to show the newbie around," whined Miroku.  
  
"Too—  
  
"Did Inuyasha asked you to show me around?" interrogated Kagome in a calm voice. "If so, then sorry Sango, I think I should let Miroku show me around while you go ahead to continue doing your things. Don't get distracted because of me," said Kagome politely.  
  
"Hmph!" said Sango as she stomped away.  
  
"Miroku, lead the way."  
  
"Oh, alright," nodded Miroku as he led Kagome toward the other side of the dojou.  
  
'Now's my chance to learn more about Inuyasha and his weaknesses so I could obliterate him once and for all,' pondered Kagome, who is in her deep thoughts.  
  
"So Miroku, why is Sango here in the dojou? I thought you said only men were allowed in this dojou?"  
  
"Sango is an exception because Sango is a childhood friend of Inuyasha just as I am also."  
  
"Do you know what happened to Inuyasha's father, Inutaishou?" said Kagome who was struggling to not show any sign of anger as she spewed out the name 'Inutaishou.'  
  
"Um... I'm not allowed to say. I don't want to be nailed by Inuyasha because I told you about his father," swallowed Miroku nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Miroku. I just want to know how Inutaishou died," urged on Kagome who was desperate in need of knowing how the killer died.  
  
"He was killed by Naraku," whispered Miroku.  
  
'Killed?! By Naraku? Hah! That's what he gets for betraying father!'  
  
"Killed like the dog he is!"  
  
"You said something, Kasuki?"  
  
'Oh shit, I said that out loud! Stupid Kagome!'  
  
"Oh, I said how sad. I mean it must have been horrible for Inuyasha," sympathized Kagome.  
  
"Enough of our talking, I need to show you around, Kasuki!"  
  
"Here is...that is...this is..." all Kagome heard was bluff. She didn't hear a word Miroku said for the past hour. Kagome' s ears perked up when she heard 'Inuyasha's room.'  
  
'So this is Inuyasha's room, huh? Easy target. Hah!' laughed Kagome hysterically in her mind.  
  
"Kasuki!" someone interrupted her thoughts. It was Inuyasha. Kagome's blood started to boil when she saw him.  
  
"I came to apologize for what happened last night during dinner. I guess I overreacted, so—  
  
Before Inuyasha could finish, a sword appeared out of no where. A sword was quickly unsheated by Kagome and she swiftly plunged it towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry!" yelled Inuyasha as he dodged the attack. But one attack after another just came coming at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
"I won't be satisfied until I have a rematch with you, Inuyasha," said Kagome through clenched teeth.  
  
"Alright, if it's a rematch you want, it's a rematch you'll get," smirked Inuyasha, who was very happy that someone got the guts to have a rematch with him.  
  
'Damn! I don't have my sword with me today!' snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"So the master of the Kendo Club doesn't have his sword with him today, eh?" smirked Kagome with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
'This is my chance,' recalled Kagome with hope.  
  
Suddenly a womanly figure in a taijya uniform appeared out of the blue. It was Sango. She didn't know what was going on at the moment and thought that Inuyasha and Kasuki were fighting over what happened last night.  
  
"Kasuki!"  
  
She heard her name and turned her head to see who called out. Inuyasha took his chance and knocked Kagome's sword away with his bear claws. Kagome had lost again. Inuyasha almost knocked the wind out of her as she fell on the ground.  
  
"Kasuki, Kasuki! Are you alright?" asked Sango as she ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Why do you have to hit so hard, Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's alright, Sango. I'm fine, really," replied Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and said, "sorry kid. I meant no harm. Forgive me?"  
  
"Sure," said Kagome in a monotone voice as she stared deep into the hanyou's intoxicating gold eyes. She seemed lost in them. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. That wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"Hey, are you alright, Kasuki? You seem a bit red," asked Sango, feeling Kagome's head for a fever.  
  
"I—I'm fine," stuttered Kagome as she was pulled up by Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's stop the training today for now, if that's alright with you, Inuyasha," stated Sango, hoping Inuyasha would say 'yes' to that. She really wants to spend some time with Kasuki.  
  
"Sure...whatever Sango," with that, Inuyasha left.  
  
"Alright!" screeched Sango. "I'm gonna take Kagome around town so we can get to know each other.  
  
"Let's go," smiled Sango, grabbing Kagome's hand and dragged her out the door.  
  
'Darn. This girl is all over me!'  
  
Fifteen minutes of walking, they've reached a tea place. This was a place where couples met and talked. Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sango had brought her to this place.  
  
"We're here, Kasuki. This is very good tea place where you can relax your minds out."  
  
Sango couldn't stop grinning because she was with Kasuki. Even though she just met him like yesterday, there was a strange feeling inside of her that was unfathomable. Whenever she thought of him, her heart would beat very fast. Whenever she saw his face, she would blush ten shades of red.  
  
'Oh no! I'm falling for Kasuki. Oh my god! And I just met him, too!' Sango berated herself.  
  
"Are you alright there, Sango?" asked Kagome, pretending to be worried.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. So tell me, Kasuki, where are you from? How's your family?"  
  
Kagome frowned at the questions. "I'm from Nagasaki. My father was fairly notorious daimyo. I have no family. Both my parents died when I was really young. My father was killed."  
  
"Oh," Sango's smile faded away. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did you find out who killed him?"  
  
"My father was killed by a youkai." 'I can't give my intentions away.'  
  
"Why are you here in Kyoto, Kasuki?" asked Sango very curious.  
  
"That's why I came to Kyoto. To kill the youkai who killed my father," replied Kagome devoid of emotion.  
  
"Well, enough about me, Sango. How about you? Where were you from? Why are you in Inuyasha's dojou? Did you come there to train also?" bombarded Kagome with loads of questions.  
  
"Well, my parents died when I was very young. That was when I met Miroku, who was at that time very good friends with Inuyasha. Miroku's parents happily accepted me as a foster daughter. They took me in and raised me as their own."  
  
"How did Inuyasha came to accept humans as friends? I thought Inuyasha hated humans?"  
  
"You can't say that Inuyasha hates all humans. His mother was a human. Inutaishou married a human woman. Miroku was the only human who ever accepted Inuyasha as a friend and not an outcast. Well, you see, hanyous are rare. Humans don't accept them because they have demon blood in them and demons don't accept them because they have human blood. Inuyasha led a tough life, but he has endured to this day with our help."  
  
Kagome was very bored on learning about her killer's son's life. She was definitely not interested in that mish-mash. The only thing she doesn't need right now is to get emotional towards her prey and loosen her intentions.  
  
"Oh look at the time," said Sango as she stood up. "Let's get back before the other two think I got ourselves lost!"  
  
Both Sango and Kagome walked home quietly, neither have anything to say. They walked into the dojou and Kagome had to walk Sango to her room like a man.  
  
As Sango reached her bedroom door, Kagome said, "good-night, Sango," wishing to dismiss her right there. But Sango didn't stop there. Instead, she leaned up on her tippy-toes towards Kagome and gently kissed Kagome on the lips. 'Woah, woman! How could you do that! Damn! My first kiss shared with another woman! Yuck!' Kagome stood there like a log, apalled.  
  
"Good-night, Kasuki!" Sango opened her door and went inside.  
  
Kagome, on the hand, trekked down the halls to her room, replaying what had just happened. 'Why?! Why?! Did it have to be girl! Uh! That's what I get for becoming a boy!' screamed Kagome as she neared her room. Kagome collapsed on her bed and went sleeping without changing her clothes. What a tough night for Kagome!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Inuyasha: Haha! The wench was kissed by a girl! Not to mention it was her first kiss!  
  
Kagome: Shut up, Inuyasha! Man, I was kissed by Sango!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Sorry about that you guys. I was a little too harsh on Kagome, eh? Gomen!  
  
Miroku: SANGOOOOOOOOOO! How could you kiss a girl?  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= A/N: Sorry about that, guys! Hope you're not grossed out. Lolz. I couldn't help it, I had  
  
to make Kagome feel nasty at least for now because all she ever thinks about is killing  
  
Inuyasha. Please REVIEW! I need more reviews. I'm running low on reviews... Onegai,  
  
Review! Arigatou! Por favor? Gracias! Ja ne! see you guys next chapter. Thanks for you  
  
others who read and reviewed my previous chapters. V 


	4. Enter Sesshoumaru Mission Begins

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write this again? If you want to know, I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
A/N: Here is chappie 4. I've had a tough time working on my English analysis papers that are being due this summer. So where did I leave off with this story? Oh yea, Kagome was kissed by Sango. Lolz. I don't even know why I wrote that. For those of you who think Sango is a lesbian in this story. She's not!!! OH...this chapter gets exciting towards the end of this chapter. Just read and review, plz.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Chapter 4  
  
=  
  
The sweet scent of food flooded the whole dojou early the next morning. The smell was so strong that it allured Inuyasha and Miroku out of bed and out of their rooms and into the kitchen. Unfortunately for our Kagome, she was still dozing off in bed, tired after last night's incident. She didn't even want to think about it, not to mention to get out of bed. Guess who Inuyasha and Miroku found in the kitchen? It was Sango with her apron on, making breakfast, with alacrity.  
  
With a spatula in her waving in her hand, Sango looked up and smiled brightly at the guys, "Morning! You guys smelt the food, didn't you?"  
  
Miroku was the first to speak, "Sango! Why are you so early in the morning? It's a Saturday! We didn't ask for food, yet!"  
  
Inuyasha also asked, "I know, right. Sango, why the hell are you so happy this morning, huh? Did something happen last night between you and Kasuki?"  
  
Miroku, who was alarmed, also chimed in, "Sango, what happened last night?"  
  
Sango, who was all red now didn't say a word but frowned, "Mind your own business!"  
  
"Oh yea, by the way, where's Kasuki? Why isn't he out of bed, yet?"  
  
"Who knows," smirked Inuyasha. "You probably scared the shit out of him last night now I bet he doesn't want to see you today."  
  
"Shutup, Inuyasha!" All three turned their heads toward the halls and saw Kasuki walking down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
'He's damn right. Sango did scare the crap out of me! But I can't let any of them notice my nervousness.'  
  
Sango pushed through the boys and glided down the hall towards Kagome, "Oh Kasuki, good morning! Come here for breakfast?" Sango had felt an instant affinity towards Kasuki.  
  
"Yea, sure." 'Oh dear, another day with Sango nagging at my sleeve. Is it just me or did I just see Miroku give me the death glare?' glanced Kagome towards Miroku. ' I need to find a way to reject Sango so she doesn't interfere with my plans. The last thing I need right now is an angered Miroku chasing close after my ass, and nailing me for stealing Sango away from him. If I want to complete my mission, I have to think fast! Fast, Kagome!'  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Everyone seated in their places at the dinning room. Sango then came entering through the room with fresh food that filled their nostrils. Sango placed each of the boys—and girl, their bowls of food in front of them. Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at their bowls and looked at Kagome's bowl and saw a big difference. Kagome's bowl was two times larger than their own bowls.  
  
Inuyasha complained to Sango, "why did the newbie get a bigger bowl than us?"  
  
"If you guys are finished and you're not satiated yet, you guys could always get refills," replied Sango, nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT? Both Miroku and I get the small bowls and the newbie gets a big one? You are being unfair!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eat your food, Inuyasha. And don't refer to Kasuki as the newbie, he has a name, so use it!"  
  
Inuyasha looked to Miroku for some support, Miroku just shrugged and started digging into his breakfast.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"I'm bored," complained Miroku with his face in his hands, sitting on the front side of the dojou.  
  
"I know, let's all have a warm-up," exlaimed Sango. "Each of us can have our chance to dual with Kasuki except for Inuyasha who can't participate.  
  
"What?! Why can't I face the newbie?" asked Inuyasha, with a scrunched-up face.  
  
Sango just ignored Inuyasha's comment and asked Kasuki, "what do you think, Kasuki?"  
  
"Sure thing," replied Kagome, forgetting all her anger for now. She was excited to have a dual with the two of them. She wanted to know how Miroku and Sango's techniques are.  
  
"Ok! Let's start with Kasuki and Miroku!" grinned Inuyasha. He sure wanted to see his friend's butt get kicked by the newbie.  
  
"Awww...why do I have to be the first? I'll get beaten before I can even raise my staff!"  
  
"I don't know," said Inuyasha full of laughter. "I guess we all want to see your butt get kicked!"  
  
"Alright, Miroku. So it's you and me. Let's start. I won't go easy on you because you're my friend."  
  
"Don't worry, lad. I won't go easy on you either."  
  
"Begin!" yelled Inuyasha for the dual to commence.  
  
Sword and staff clashed. Everyone was excited but they knew Kasuki was going to win anyway.  
  
Kagome dodged Miroku's attacks and was capable of reading Miroku's every move. 'Man, is he determined to win?'  
  
'I won't let him win over me! I'll show dear Sango how good I really am!'  
  
SWISH! SLASH! Kagome's sword slashed through Miroku's sleeves! Now Miroku was sleeveless.  
  
"Whoa! You had to ruin my new robe, huh?"  
  
"Sorry, Miroku. Well, you aren't fighting hard enough. I just wanted to spice things up!" joked Kagome.  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku leapt up into the air and managed to fight a while in mid-air. That was exciting but tiresome for Kagome because she was girl, who was trying to catch her breath.  
  
Both landed back on the ground and continued their fight. All we hear in the background is Sango, yelling "Go Kasuki! You can do it!"  
  
Miroku was annoyed by the fact that his Sango was cheering for Kasuki instead of him. That led him to fight harder against Kasuki. Miroku then reached into his robe and grabbed several incantation papers that were used to distract one's opponent. Miroku shouted, "Kaze!" Heavy wind appeared and surrounded Kagome. 'Damn! I got sand in my eyes.' Now Kagome was rubbing her eyes furiously for she was having trouble seeing her opponent.  
  
"Good," murmured Miroku to himself. Now that he has Kagome distracted, it was his chance to knock him down.  
  
"Hai-ya!" said Miroku as he plunged his staff towards Kagome but missed by a centimeter because with fast agility, Kagome jumped out of the whirlwind and flung her sword at Miroku's staff, therefore, knocking his staff out his hand. Miroku has lost.  
  
"The match is now over! Kasuki wins!" announced Sango.  
  
"Wow, Miroku. That wasn't so bad, man," praised Inuyasha.  
  
Before the second match could begin, someone had stuck their head through the dojou door. It was a young maiden. "Hello?" she called out, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.  
  
Sango saw the familiar face and exclaimed, "Rin! What are you doing here?" She was sure glad to see Rin since it was two months ago since they've had any contact with each other. Ever since Rin left the dojou with Sesshoumaru, they hadn't seen each other.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Sango," exclaimed Rin as she hugged Sango in a tight embrace.  
  
'If Rin's here,' thought Inuyasha, 'then Sesshoumaru's here, too!'  
  
"You got it correct brother. I am here as well," answered someone out of nowhere. Through the doors, enters an inu-youkai with straight long silver white hair. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and sharp claws as well. Not only was there a crescent moon visible, this youkai also had two purple stripes on each side of his face.  
  
'Inutaishou?' wondered Kagome, her blood boiling at the thought of seeing such inu-youkai.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?! I thought I made it clear to you that you're not welcome here!" demanded Inuyasha, furiously.  
  
'Sesshoumaru? So it was another kin to Inutaishou. What resemblance!'  
  
"Don't talk to your brother that way," reprimanded Rin.  
  
"It is not this Sesshoumaru's intentions of coming to your filthy dojou. If it wasn't for Rin, I would never set foot here."  
  
"Be nice, Sesshoumaru!" admonished Rin in a mad voice. Sesshoumaru could feel heat rising from his mate's ears. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to make his mate angry, so he complied.  
  
"Alright, Rin."  
  
Kagome continued to glare at Sesshoumaru with her cold hazel eyes. Hazel glaring at gold. What a bad combination! She gave Sesshoumaru a baleful look. Sesshoumaru noticed that in this human's presence, there was much anger and abhorrence in him towards him. 'This human seems to be not too fond of me. I wonder what he is thinking. What did this Sesshoumaru do to encounter such anger?'  
  
Inuyasha noticed the staring contest between his brother and Kasuki so he decided to break the tie before things get out of hand for he knows how much Sesshoumaru loathes humans, besides Rin.  
  
"Uh-hem! Kasuki, this is Sesshoumaru, my brother," Inuyasha introduced spitting out the word 'brother.'  
  
"Half-brother," corrected Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kasuki is a new member of the kendo club," added Sango kindly enough.  
  
Soon enough, dawn arrrived and the sun began to set slowly. While the two girls, Sango and Rin are in Sango's room talking away, Kagome was in her room, trying to calm herself down.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were all sitting in the training room. Miroku darted his eyes back and forth at the two brothers— half-brothers, hoping the two would break the silence because it was killing him.  
  
The two brother's adversarial relationship made if hard for them to cooperate with each other.  
  
Sesshoumaru then suddenly spoke, "Brother, be careful with your new member. I sense he has much hatred towards you and I as inu-youkais. He must be up to something."  
  
"What the hell are mumbling about," said Inuyasha, annoyed. "I think your senses are all messed up! There's nothing wrong with Kasuki!"  
  
"Half-breed! Listen up, don't start crying to me when you get hurt because of that Kasuki!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Guys, stop this. This is nonsense. No need to get violent," pleaded Miroku. The last thing he needs right now is another broken dojou. He hoped his abrupt interruption would prevent an altercation from occurring.  
  
The two inu-youkais just glared at Miroku with their baleful looks.  
  
Miroku backed off and went into deep thought, 'could it be true? What Sesshoumaru said? That Kasuki isn't just here to become a member? He has more intentions?'  
  
While in the girls' room, Sango was happily telling Rin of how Kasuki saved her butt from falling and how he almost beat Inuyasha in a dual.  
  
"Whoa! You're kidding, Sango."  
  
"I'm not! To tell you the truth, I think I'm falling for him, too!" smiled Sango, dreamily.  
  
"You serious? Does he know?" asked Rin, wide-eyed.  
  
"No, not yet. But I hope he does because I planted a kiss last night on his lips."  
  
Rin was shocked. She was sure that Sango would fall for Miroku because they've known each other since forever and now Sango has fallen for a guy she met like two days ago.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Kagome was in her room, infuriated. She was swinging her sword wildly around the room for she was angry at the fact that another of Inutaishou's kin appeared.  
  
'So Inutaishou, you sent your sons to torture me, eh? Don't worry, I'll kill them both if that is the case! The more the merrier!'  
  
Outside her room there were murmurs from Sango and Rin. For someone who trained all her life have the hearing skills to hear even the slightest movement.  
  
"Stop pushing me, Rin! I'm not going to ask him!" whined Sango.  
  
"Quiet, Sango. You want to know his feelings for you, right? So toughen up and go ask!" said a frustrated Rin.  
  
Kagome stopped swinging her sword, calmed down, and straightened her posture so the when the girls come in they don't notice.  
  
Sango knocked on her door, hoping Kasuki would open the door. When he did, Sango stared right into Kagome's eyes, nervously asking if she could talk to him privately. Right then, Rin exited.  
  
"Um, Kasuki, can I talk with you in private?"  
  
"Ok. So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You see, Kasuki, I've been very fond of you ever since you entered this dojou. I admire your looks, your talent and skill."  
  
Kagome, pretending to look baffled on what Sango was trying to say, her face showed much confusion. (A/N: Kagome exaggerates.)  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I'm falling for you! I don't when it happened but I wanted to tell you this and I want to know how you feel towards me," Sango nearly screamed her confession out.  
  
Kagome, unfazed, spoke in a calm voice. "Well, Sango, I like you, too. In fact, I like you a lot, but as a friend and nothing more. You are a good friend to me and I appreciate it." Sango's heart just shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't believe her ears. Kasuki had rejected her. Sango slowly retreated out of Kagome's room, "I see..."  
  
Silence filled Kagome's room. "Sango, I hope you find the right one for you," replied Kagome, breaking the stark silence.  
  
"Thank you." With that, Sango ran out of Kagome's room and into her room.  
  
'Well that was finally settled. I was sure that I was the one who needs to confess to her but lucky me, she came to me,' breathed Kagome with relief.  
  
Suddenly Sango ran into her room, tears streaming down her face. "What happened? What happened, Sango?" Rin desperately wanted to know because from what she sees it wasn't good.  
  
Sango came sobbing in Rin's lap, "He rejected me. Kasuki rejected me."  
  
"Oh, Sango, I'm sure you could find another guy. Maybe Kasuki just wasn't the right one for you!"  
  
Rin tried her best to console the sobbing Sango.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
In a dark room, someone was preparing for the night—the night to obliterate the two kins of Inutaishou once and for all. She dressed herself in black suit from head to toe. She wore black-clothed boots (A/N: Not the type of boots we wear. It's a cloth type when assassins wore in the olden Japan time period) that were up to her calves where she could sneak a few daggers in her boot legs in case her sword was knocked away. She carried some sleeping powder that could be used to knock opponents unconscious. She also hid some daggers in her sleeves just for distraction. Lastly, she tied a black handkerchief around her nose and mouth to not expose her. The only things visible are her eyes. With her father's sword in hand, she was now ready. She was ready to set out her mission—annihilate Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Sango, who shortly got over the rejection, was speaking with Rin. She was asking Rin if she had mated with Sesshoumaru yet. Before Rin could reply, the candle in Sango's room was suddenly blown out. Just when Sango was about to get a match, she smelt something funny— it was sleeping powder. Before she could speak any further more, someone approached her from behind and knocked her unconscious by pressure-pointing her neck (A/N: technique used often in Chinese martial art dramas where someone is knocked unconscious by pressure-pointing their necks). "THUD!" Sangos' body fell to the floor. Rin, who was trying to find her way to Sango was also knocked out by Kagome. The shadowy figure quickly lurked out of the girls' room and headed down the hall—for the training room.  
  
Back in the training room, Miroku sat there uncomfortably staring at the two brothers' glaring contest. (A/N: How boring!) Miroku stood up and told the brothers, "I'm going to check on the girls. I'm going to make sure they're alright."  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on Rin, you hear me?" growled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hah! Afraid the bouzo's gonna touch your mate?"  
  
"Shut up, you benighted half-breed."  
  
"What did you say!?" challenged a choleric Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku saw the two fighting again and took his chance to leave the room to check on the girls.  
  
'Hm...I wonder what the girls are doing right now?' pondered Miroku as he walked down deeper into the halls, his attention unfocused on his surroundings.  
  
As Miroku was walking down the hall, he noticed that the hallway was awfully dark. 'Why are all the lights off?'  
  
A figure was perched upon the ceiling waiting for Miroku to walk up to the girls' room. Just when Miroku was going to knock Sango's door, the figure ascended surreptitiously, and launched herself at Miroku, knocking him unconscious from behind. Then she dragged his body into the girls' room, spreading more sleeping powder so the three can rest a little longer.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed that something has gone awry. Something was definitely very wrong. The dojou was in stark silence.  
  
"Yo, Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you daydreaming about?" chided Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up! Listen, imbecile! Don't you hear anything?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and heard nothing. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't hear anything!"  
  
"That's the problem, here. This dojou has become awfully quiet."  
  
Suddenly the candle in the training room was blown out.  
  
"Intruder!" yelled Sesshoumaru, who was alert now.  
  
A few daggers flew their way, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both did a back flip, dodging the daggers right in time. Even in the dark, inu-youkais have the keenest sight and smell. They can see very well even in the dark.  
  
"Who's there?!" yelled Inuyasha, who had his hand on the hilt of his Tetsuaiga, ready to draw his sword any minute now.  
  
Sesshoumaru also had his hand on his Toukijin, was ready to unsheath his sword.  
  
The figure in the black shadow was ready for them. She was born ready.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Sesshoumaru: You are an insolent bastard, you know that?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up, Sesshoumaru!  
  
Me: Guys, enough! Haven't you guys argued enough in this chapter?  
  
Sesshoumar and Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Me: (sweatdrop)  
  
=  
  
=  
  
A/N: Heehee, cliffhanger! I'm evil. Lolz. I guess you all know who the figure in the  
  
black shadow is, right? If you guessed Kagome, you're right. If you want the next  
  
chapter, just review, review! Thank you. Thanks to those who reviewed my previous  
  
chapters. 


	5. Kagome vs Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: snoring I guess I won't be writing it today. Too tired... But I'll say it anyway. I don't own any Inuyasha characters. They're the property of Rumiko Takahashi. -V I thank you for all the reviews that I've been receiving. V  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Chapter 5  
  
=  
  
"Who's there?" growled Inuyasha, getting impatient. "Show yourself!"  
  
The shadowed figure still didn't appear. Inuyasha was getting mad. "Come out you damn intruder! I ain't got all day. If you won't come out, I'll make you come out!" With saying that, Inuyasha swiftly unsheathed his Tetsuaiga and began an attack. "Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha, and before you know it the attack almost ripped the dojou in half. Luckily, Sesshoumaru jumped out of Inuyasha's attack just in time.  
  
"Imbecile! Watch where aim your attack!"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped, mumbling a sorry.  
  
The shadowed figure found the scene in front of her rather comical and let out a soft giggle.  
  
Sesshoumaru's ears perked up towards the laugh, "Come out, you scum! This Sesshoumaru doesn't have all day with you! Unless you are afraid of this Sesshoumaru's wrath."  
  
Kagome's blood started to boil at the thought of being called weak and cowardly, so she descended onto the floor with her fast agility, glaring at Sesshoumaru with those cold hazel eyes. Without thinking, Kagome charged at him with great speed, but that wasn't fast enough for Sesshoumaru, who easily dodged the attack.  
  
"Reveal yourself! Weak human," growled Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Kagome, not responding, just glared at him.  
  
Suddenly three daggers sprung from her hands, flying towards Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way.  
  
"You both die today!" screamed Kagome, as she charged at Inuyasha with her sword upright. "What?!" exclaimed both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. A measly human wants to kill them, how pathetic they thought.  
  
"Gah!" snapped Inuyasha, his sword clashing against the intruder's. "A little help here," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth towards Sesshoumaru. 'Ok, this killer is feisty! Man, he must really want to kill me."  
  
"Oh, you need more than just a little help," taunted Kagome, with her sword pushing hard towards Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga.  
  
"Because tonight nothing will save you two from me!"  
  
"CLASH! CLASH!" Metal swords clashed with each other. It was two against one. Kagome, alone. She spilled all her anger towards the two brothers, determined to win this fight and annihilate them once and for all.  
  
All three of them fought and fought, it was never going to end until Kagome leapt into the air and twisted her body in a quick motion to unleash her best sword attack. "SWOOSH!" The sword came down at Sesshoumaru who deflected it with his poison claw whip. 'Damn him and his claws!' thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome, who was having a little trouble handling both youkais threw several poison darts at them to distract them so she could wage her attacks.  
  
There were so many poison darts that one of them directly hit Sesshoumaru at the arm. The sad thing is for a strong inu-youkai like him has a powerful stamina, therefore the dart had no effect on him.  
  
Inuyasha, who saw that the fight was going nowhere with Sesshoumaru around so he thought he can just take down the measly intruder by himself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Inuyasha, "go check to see if Rin and the other two are alright1"  
  
Sesshoumaru, who decided he should check on his mate and the others to make sure nothing terrible happened to them, fled the scene.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Don't you dare leave, you dog!" yelled Kagome, who was about to chase after Sesshoumaru, was blocked by Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn you, Inuyasha! Don't worry, I'll kill you first before I get rid of Sesshoumaru!" bellowed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned by the fact that this intruder knew them. 'Could it be?'  
  
'It can't be Kasuki, can it?' pondered Inuyasha as he dodged Kagome's every attack.  
  
"So Inuyasha, I see you have improved 'cuz the last time it was I who dodged every one of your attacks!" smirked Kagome.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" roared Inuyasha.  
  
"Isn't that sad, little hanyou doesn't even recognize the newbie!" laughed Kagome.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Kasuki!"  
  
"Too bad because I want to fight! I won't yield until you are dead, you hear me?!"  
  
Kagome then threw a dagger at Inuyasha, hitting him in the chest.  
  
"Damn!" said Inuyasha, his hand pulling out of the dagger. Now Inuyasha's haori was even redder. Since his haori was red, the blood didn't show as much on his incarnadine haori.  
  
"You aim hard, Kasuki!"  
  
"Shutup, you half-breed! You are getting on my nerves! I'll obliterate you tonight!"  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Kasuki! What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"What did you do? What did you do? You dare to ask me what the hell you did? Well, you did nothing!" Kagome was infuriated.  
  
"It was your fucking father's fault! If it wasn't for him, my father would be still alive! Your so-called father was a damn traitor! He went to work for Naraku, like a stupid dog!"  
  
Inuyasha was now angered by Kagome's statement. He took what Kasuki said as an affront. Now you can see flames rising from Inuyasha. No one insults his father like that and gets away with it!  
  
"Don't meddle my father in this mess of yours!" bellowed Inuyasha who put more pressure on his Tetsuaiga.  
  
"Aw...little inu can't take the pressure! That's what you get! For your stupid father killed my father! And he calls himself a friend! It's all a lie! I can't believe my father actually trusted Inutaisho as a friend. All you inu-youkai are bastards, therefore I'm going to kill you and your filthy brother, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Kagome plunged her sword into Inuyasha's chest when she noticed his attention awry.  
  
"Fuck!" yelled Inuyasha as Kagome pulled her sword out.  
  
"This is the end of you, Inuyasha! Say your prayers," snorted Kagome who was ready to plunge it right in again and this time into his heart.  
  
Before Kagome can have the chance, poison claw whip lashed from behind her. It was Sesshoumaru. He arrived just in time to save his brother's ass.  
  
The poison claws went straight through Kagome, luckily not hitting her heart but her ribs instead.  
  
The sword dropped from Kagome's hand, and her knees gave out, "Damn you, Sesshoumaru! I can't be defeated...damn you..." Kagome fell onto Inuyasha unconscious.  
  
"Phew! Thanks Sess, you saved my ass back there!" Inuyasha breathed with relief.  
  
"Enough drivel! Inuyasha, did you find out what this intruder wanted?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes. You were correct about the new member. This intruder was Kasuki," Inuyasha replied quietly.  
  
"Heh, half-breed, you owe me!"  
  
"Alright, did you find out if Rin and the others are alright?"  
  
"They're fine. Just knocked out. In a few hours they'll be awake. Let's bring this Kasuki into the healing room so we can get some answers," said Sesshoumaru in a monotone voice.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and picked Kasuki up from the waist when he felt something soft. 'Huh? What's that that's so soft?' pondered Inuyasha in curiosity.  
  
His hand landed on Kagome's chest. He was stunned. Inuyasha just stood in place, appalled. 'Kasuki's a WOMAN!'  
  
"What's wrong, did someone steal your soul or something?" asked Sesshoumaru, annoyed at his brother's long silence.  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru! We've got a problem."  
  
"What is it now!?" asked Sesshoumaru, really bothered.  
  
"Kasuki's a female."  
  
"What?!"  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"You mean to tell me that after all this time, you couldn't smell the scent of a female in your dojou?" berated Sesshoumaru, putting his claws on his head as if having a migraine.  
  
"How the hell should I know! When he, I mean she first arrived, there was no scent of a female from her. She hid it well enough!"  
  
"Hanyous are stupid. That's why you're so stupid."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Kagome woke up, her eyes scanned the room. It was some room that wasn't hers. She noticed that she hasn't died from the blow. Kagome quickly sat up, the blanket that was covering her slipped off and she noticed that she was all bandaged up from the waist up to her neck. She was wearing nothing but a white haori.  
  
'NO! I'm already revealed!' screamed Kagome mentally. 'They know that I'm a girl now. My cover's be unveiled!'  
  
Tears began to form around her eyes. 'I will not cry. I will not cry,' Kagome ranted to herself. 'I can't believe I failed. I failed you father. I'm a failure. I wasn't able to kill Inutaishou's kins.' Kagome quickly got out of bed and escaped through the window, with her wounded body.  
  
Kagome, still having some strength in her, used her agility to get as far away from the dojou as possible. She ran away into a deep forest where another shadowed lurked inconspicuously in the trees waiting for Kagome.  
  
Kagome kept running and running until she reached a high cliff. She just stood and looked out into the dark night, gazing at the moon and the stars.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"Inuyasha! I sense something. It smells like someone," said Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha for they were sitting in Inuyasha's room.  
  
Inuyasha who also smelt it, rushed to the healing room. He swung the door open to only find Kasuki out of bed.  
  
"Kasuki escaped!" growled Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, look after the others. I'm going to go after Kasuki!" Inuyasha quickly leapt out of the dojou.  
  
'She couldn't have gone far with those wounds,' thought Inuyasha. 'Whoa! When have I gotten so caring?'  
  
Inuyasha caught up Kasuki's scent and ran towards the forest.  
  
'I'm coming. You better be alright when I get there!'  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Kagome, who stared out into the dark night, stood on a high cliff. Rivulets of tears slid down her cheeks. She watched the many stars that are present.  
  
"I have failed you, Father. I failed to avenge your death," said Kagome in a raspy voice.  
  
The figure in the shadow listened intently at the girl's rant.  
  
"I disguised myself as boy and enrolled myself into the Inuyoukai Kendo Club to kill Inutaisho. When I got there, I found out that Inutaishou was already dead. You didn't know how furious I was, Father. Since my plan didn't work, I decided to obliterate Inutaishou's kins. Boy, was I totally wrong! I didn't stand a chance against them. Now, look at me, I' m injured because of Sesshoumaru's claw attack. Hah! Father, I'm useless. I couldn't even handle two measly youkais I can never be compared to you. Now, my time has come. I've made a vow to you and mother that if I couldn't fulfill my mission I would commit suicide. So here I am, too shamed to even look at myself. Here I come."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes shut and was about to jump when she heard footsteps. "Stop! Kasuki, don't!" It was Inuyasha. Quickly, Kagome pushed herself down the cliff, avoiding seeing Inuyasha. She suddenly felt herself falling but then stop. She no longer felt the hard lusting wind against her body. She was floating in mid-air. Kagome opened her eyes and she saw herself meet with gold. 'What the hell?'  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell were you thinking?! You almost killed yourself!  
  
Kagome: Uh, sorry?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, never mind. Just don't ever do that again!  
  
Me: Man, you were lucky, Kagome. If you weren't saved, you would have died.  
  
Kagome: Hey! It was you who wrote about me like that. You wrote that I was going to commit suicide!  
  
Me: Ahhh...  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!? XxAnimeGrlxX, what the hell were you thinking? Did you hit your head or something?  
  
Me: Don't kill me, Inuyasha! You need me and you know it! I'm the author here. If you kill me, you won't be able to see yourself in this story ever again. Who knows? Maybe Naraku will take Kagome as a wife. So if you kill me right now, Naraku will take Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: Hmm...you're right. I can't risk it.  
  
Me: (PHEW!) - Saved.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
A/N: Alright that was Chpter 5. It sure took me a long time to write that. I had writer's block. Ugh...I have a headache now. But I'll live. So what do you guys think so far? Good? Guess who saved Kagome? Anyone know yet? 'Til next chapter. Find out soon... Please review! Me love reviews! Thanks! 


	6. WHAT! Inutaishou, alive?

Disclaimer: Woohoo! I own Inuyasha! NOT! How I wish they were mine and not Rumiko Takahashi's. (sigh) I don't own any of Inuyasha's gang.  
  
=  
  
A/N: Fooled all ya ppl who thought it was Inuyasha who saved Kagome. Tell you the truth, it wasn't even close on being Inuyasha. For those of you who read the minor detail about the shadowed figure, you would have figured it out, well maybe not. But who knew, right? So let's recap the last chapter: You all remember that Inuyasha was the one called out Kagome's name, but he was still far away from the cliff when she jumped. Even with this hanyou's fast agility, he couldn't have reached Kagome so quickly and be in mid-air already! So it couldn't have been him. You all remember the shadowed figure that hid close to Kagome, right? Well, it was HIM who came to Kagome's rescue. Any of you recognize anybody else with golden eyes beside Inuyasha? If you guessed Sesshoumaru, (buzzer sounding) wrong again! So if you want to know, please read to find out.  
  
=  
  
I love you, FieryDemonFox! You are the best! You just kept reviewing for me (getting teary, then snifflez) Aw...you love my story and I am glad (gives big bear hugs).  
  
Don't worry, I love you also, Shamanic Destiny! Even though you won't be here for the next 2 weeks or so, I'll keeping writing just for you. I'll make sure you get to read good chapters when you come back! (blows a kiss)  
  
XsangoX, you are also the best! I love your reviews. They are hella good! You'll jump off a cliff, too? Good one. Don't worry, if you do I'll make sure Inu saves you! Lolz. Thanks a bunch for your reviews! (Blowing plenty of kisses) Herez the next chappie.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Chapter 6  
  
=  
  
'What the hell?!' Inuyasha stopped running and turned his attention into the dark night sky. 'Who the hell is he?!'  
  
Kagome looked up at her hooded rescuer. She met with golden eyes. She couldn't see anything but his eyes. She blinked once, then twice. Her eyes darted back and forth from the ground to where Inuyasha stood and to the guy that was holding her, floating in mid-air. "What the fuck?" whispered Kagome.  
  
The rescuer, with a keen sense of hearing heard it. "I don't think it's polite for a pretty lady like you to swear," replied her rescuer in a stark calm tone of voice.  
  
'How did he know right away that I'm a girl?' Kagome looked down at herself and noticed that her haori was wide open and her bandages were exposed as well.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kagome struggled in her rescuer's grip.  
  
"I don't deserve to live! I have failed. I failed everyone. I wasn't able to avenge my father! I don't deserve to live!" cried Kagome, as she pulled and tugged away from the hooded figure. The figure didn't budge. He just kept his grip tighter around Kagome.  
  
"You do deserve to live, Kagome Higurashi," answered the hooded figure.  
  
"How—  
  
Kagome was stunned, her mouth was wide, gaping open, for her ears must have been playing games with her. There was no way that this rescuer of hers knew her name!  
  
"In fact, it is I who shouldn't be living," said the figure, quietly.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" shouted a very angry hanyou, with his Tetsuaiga ready in hand.  
  
"Let go of Kasuki right this instant, or I'll have to show you who's boss around!" threatened Inuyasha.  
  
The hooded figure quickly descended with Kagome from the luminescent dark skies and handed softly on the ground. He loosened his grip on Kagome and settled her on her feet. Then he walked close towards Inuyasha, who already unsheathed his sword and was ready to attack when the hooded figure unveiled the hood, "Is this your way of greeting your father?"  
  
'Father?!' thought Inuyasha, with mixed emotions running from his face. He first blanched then his color returned, Inuyasha became all happy again. He instantly put back his sword and ran towards his father—the father he missed so much. Inuyasha had tears lingering around the corners of his eyes.  
  
Kagome turned pale at the scene in front of her. Her rescuer was an inu- youkai. He had long silver hair tied in a pony-tail that hung up to his waist. He also had a blood-red crescent moon on his head and two red stripes on each side of his cheek. A lightbulb suddenly emerged in Kagome's head. 'Inutaishou?! How can this be?!' Kagome screamed mentally, 'he's dead! Sango said so. He died at the hands of Naraku! NO! He can't be alive! After all this time I thought he was dead, he wasn't!' Kagome was baffled and angry at the same time.  
  
She then said to herself, "if this is dreadful dream, I'm going to end it right now!" Kagome pulled a dagger from her sleeve and plunged it right into her chest.  
  
Inutaishou, who was aware of Kagome's intentions, rushed towards Kagome and quickly grabbed hold of her wrist, twisting it so she could drop her dagger.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Kagome?!"  
  
"Let me be. I want to die. I just want to die..." sobbed Kagome as her knees gave away and she dropped to the ground.  
  
She couldn't stand the thought of Inutaishou being alive all this time. He was alive and living!  
  
Inutaishou bent down towards the poor girl and pulled her chin up so she could look at him in the eye, not that she hasn't done that already.  
  
Kagome, immediately swapped his hand away, furiously yelling at him. "How could you?! How could you do this to your own friend? You killed Father! So why are you even alive! Didn't Naraku vanquish you from this earth already!" Kagome stood in her fighting stance. She was ready for him. She didn't care if she dies tonight. She will kill Inutaishou even if she is weak right now.  
  
"Kagome, listen to—  
  
"NO! You listen to me! I'll kill you just like you killed Father!" Kagome took another dagger out from her sleeve. "Ever since Father's death, I've stopped living the life of a child and trained myself my whole entire childhood to find the day to obliterate! Since now you're here, I'll kill you right now!" tears were rolling down her face as she held the dagger in her shaking hand. (A/N: Man, Kagome is really prepared, for a wounded girl she even have daggers hidden in her sleeves!)  
  
Kagome charged at Inutaishou, an impulsive act.  
  
"Father!" shouted Inuyasha from where he was standing.  
  
Inutaishou, a very powerful inu-youkai quickly dodged the attack and leapt into the air and descended down with light footing. He once again, knocked Kagome's dagger out of her hand and grabbed hold of Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome! Listen to me!" pleaded Inutaishou.  
  
"NO! I don't want to listen to you!" screamed Kagome, holding her head with her hands.  
  
Kagome was shaking and pulling and tugging furiously, trying to get out of Inutaishou's grasp. But that just led the inu-youkai to hold on to her tighter. Using his special ability, Inutaishou was able to pull on an illusion for Kagome in order to calm her down.  
  
"Look at me, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome stopped moving and looked at Inutaishou, her eyes wide-open as if seeing a ghost.  
  
"Father?" she whispered, now calm in Inutaishou's arms, unable to move any muscle in her body.  
  
"Father, is that you? How can this be? You died already?" Kagome bombarded him with with thousands of questions.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome. I'm here right now. You're safe with me," said Inutaishou, soothingly.  
  
'Huh?' Inuyasha, unaware of the stunt his father was pulling, was very confused. 'Kasuki's really calm now. And why did she call him 'father'?'  
  
Kagome, who was now in tears, instantly swung her arms around Inutaishou's neck, hugging him dearly. "Father! I've missed you!"  
  
"I have too, Kagome. I have too," replied Inutaishou, returning the tight embrace as well. He regretted the fact that Kagome now thinks that her father is still alive, but that was the only to calm poor Kagome, by putting a façade of her father's face, Tasuke Higurashi.  
  
'I'm sorry, Kagome for all the hardship you and your mother have been through ever since Tasuke's death.'  
  
Inuyasha, who was now bewildered by the scene in front of him tried to approach his father, but Inutaishou put his hand up to stop his son from coming any further. The last thing he needs is Kagome to be angry again. So Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and waited for his father's signal.  
  
Inutaishou, who saw that Kagome was all calm now, hugging him in a tight embrace decided to take his chance. So he used his two fingers and quickly tapped at Kagome's neck, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Kagome then fell limp in Inuyasha's father's arms.  
  
Inutaishou, stood up with Kagome carefully carried in his arms in bridal form, approached his son.  
  
"Father—  
  
Inuyasha began but was interrupted by his father, "Inuyasha, let's head back to the dojou and I'll explain everything, alright?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and followed his father back to the dojou where Sesshoumaru, Rin and the others waited impatiently for Inuyasha's return.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"What is taking Inuyasha so long?" asked a worried Sango. It's been two hours, and the unconscious Sango, Rin, and Miroku have all awakened, sitting in the dinning room with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who knows? He's a hanyou. You think it takes him that fast to find a missing human? He probably can't even find the human!" smirked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Be nice, Sesshou! He's your brother and he is out looking for Kasuki, so can't you be a little optimistic around here?" muttered Rin. Sango, Rin, and Miroku still think Kagome is a guy because Sesshoumaru still hasn't revealed the secret yet. He'll let his brother do that.  
  
"I know, right! We're all worried here," added Miroku.  
  
Suddenly, the dojou door sprung open. The others ran to the front to find Inuyasha with an unconscious Kagome.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened, Inuyasha?" Sango and Rin looked down at his arms to find Kasuki unconscious in his arms.  
  
"I'll explain later. Let me get Kasuki into the healing room!" hurried Inuyasha, motioning Rin and Sango to follow him.  
  
Miroku was not asked to come along. (I wonder why? Lolz) Miroku decided to head back into his room for a nap.  
  
All was left was Sesshoumaru, who stood in the middle of the dinning room. With his keen sense of smell, he smelt someone nearby. It was a youkai he smelt. And he was lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" called out Sesshoumaru, flexing his claws ready to attack if the youkai decided to show his face any time soon.  
  
The figure walked out of the shadows and into the broad lighting.  
  
"Hello, son. Long time to see," replied the figure.  
  
'What?! Father?! Is it him?' wondered Sesshoumaru, who was also shocked. He was so sure that bastard Naraku killed his father! Not that he wanted his father dead.  
  
"What, Sesshoumaru? Shocked to see your own father standing in front of you?" said Inutaishou with his hands— claws on his hips.  
  
"Father," approached Sesshoumaru slowly, he didn't run to his father like his half-breed brother, "how come you're alive?" interrogated his son.  
  
"I'll explain everything to you later. I'm alive and that's for sure. I'll explain it to you and Inuyasha and the others after I've finished some business here with Kagome.  
  
"Huh? Kagome?" Sesshoumaru was confused on what his father was talking about.  
  
"The human in the healing room right now," Inutaishou replied to prevent any further questions from arriving from his son.  
  
"I'm proud of you, son," Inutaishou said as he put his arm around his first- born son's shoulders. "You've ruled well after my long furlough," lavishing Sesshoumaru with adulation. Inutaishou was proud of the way his son reigned the Western and Eastern lands during his absence.  
  
Father and son walked down the halls silently to the healing room.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room, quietly, unnoticed and tapped his mate on the shoulder to motion her to follow him out of the room.  
  
"Uh, Rin?"  
  
"What is it, my love?" asked Rin, with a worry on her face, hoping that Sesshoumaru pulled her out the room better have a good explanation for doing so.  
  
"You know that when we mated that Father wasn't present to meet you, right?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if I told you that Father is still alive?"  
  
"Sesshou, what are you getting at?" Rin was impatient. She couldn't fathom on what her mate was trying to say.  
  
"What he is trying to say is that Inutaishou is still alive," interrupted a voice. It belonged to a male. Rin was alarmed. She turned to Sesshoumaru in confusion.  
  
Inutaishou, stepped out of the shadows to meet his daughter-in-law.  
  
Rin, who was shocked, grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, stuttering, "tha-that's your—  
  
"Father. Yes. I know, Rin. Just calm down for a moment and let me introduce you to him."  
  
Sesshoumaru led his mate towards his father. "Father, this is Rin, my beloved mate," said Sesshoumaru, proudly.  
  
"Ah, I see. Sesshoumaru, you have followed my footsteps in mating with a human, eh? I thought you said you hated humans so much that you wouldn't even mate with them, son? You told me that you were going to find yourself a strong bitch—in fact, a strong female youkai," smiled Inutaishou.  
  
"WHAT!?" screeched Rin. The screech was so loud that Sesshoumaru winced.  
  
"Is that true, Sesshou? You-you big meanie!" punched Rin lightly on Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
"You told your father that you wanted a strong bitch, eh?" Rin stared at him with her dark angry eyes. "Then why did you mate with me? So I'm not strong enough, huh? Fine! I'm leaving!" Rin stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait—  
  
"No. I will not wait," continued Rin.  
  
"But love—  
  
"Don't you dare ' but love' me!"  
  
"Alright, alright, now. You couple stop this nonsense! I was only teasing, Rin," laughed Inutaishou who found the scene hilarious, seeing his almighty son, Sesshoumaru being bullied by a human woman.  
  
Rin blushed and stopped whatever she was doing and walked back to Sesshoumaru. She then pulled her arm around her love's waist and turned to her father-in-law.  
  
"Alright, let's head back to the healing room to see how Kasuki is doing, ne?" asked Rin.  
  
"Let's go," answered Inutaishou. "When we get there, I have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Inuyasha: YES! Father's alive! Alive, I tell you!  
  
Me: Wow! You're happy.  
  
Inuyasha: Hell yea. I mean, who knew Father could pull a stunt like that?  
  
Rin: XxAnimeGrlxX, you're getting good with this story. Even I wouldn't even think Inutaishou would come back alive!  
  
Me: Thank you, Rin. At least someone knows how to be polite.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't 'hey' the author! You have a mouth. Use it properly.  
  
Inuyasha: Who told you that you could be in this conversation?  
  
Sesshoumaru: XxAnimeGrlxX  
  
Me: Oh boy, there goes the altercation again! (sweatdrop)  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= A/N: Hello, Hello! I think this chappie was cool, don't you think? Stay tuned for the next  
  
chapter. Whoa! Inutaishou's alive? Yep! Next chapter, he'll have to explain everything to  
  
the Inuyasha gang. Kagome's gonna have to face the truth. Dun Dun Dun. Please review!  
  
Thanks! 


	7. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha so no sue me.

A/N: I have to thank XsangoX, FieryDemonFox, inu-youkai 911, Maki-chan, ShamanicDestiny, Shirobi-chan, and Pinayazngrl for reviewing. You guys are the best! blows many kisses V On with Chappie 7.

=

=

Chapter 7

=

It was 11 o'clock at night, a rather quiet and peaceful night. Crickets can be heard miles away chirping their songs.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha waited in the healing room for Sesshoumaru and Rin to return.

"What the hell is taking Sesshoumaru so long," hissed a very annoyed hanyou while pacing around the room.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha. You are annoying_ me_ with your stupid pacing!" replied Miroku.

Sango glared at Inuyasha, impatiently waiting for some answers. But Inuyasha just averted his eyes and glared at Miroku instead.

"Don't you dare turn your head away from me, mister! I want some answers and I want them now!" demanded Sango with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Don't look at me for answers," Inuyasha snorted, "if you want some answers, go ask our little friend here," directing his eyes towards the sleeping form of Kasuki.

"WHAT?!" groaned Sango, now pulling her hair. "How can I get answers out of an unconscious person!"

"Did I ask you to ask the unconscious person right now?" smirked Inuyasha with a triumph face. He finally got Sango to shut her trap.

"No"

"Enought blabbing!" Sesshoumaru has entered the room now with Rin. "I have something really important to tell Sango and Miroku—

"Ohh...the almighty Sesshoumaru has something he would like to share with us," taunted Inuyasha who was nearly in tears when he saw his brother's face.

"Shut up, half-breed. I didn't ask you, did I?" replied Sesshoumaru, nonchalantly.

"Why you—

"Ow!" yelled Inuyasha. He glared at Sango for jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow.

"So Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it that you wanted to inform us about?" asked Miroku, ignoring Inuyasha and Sango.

"Alright, do try not to scream," responded Sesshoumaru, coldly.

"Father, I think it's time you show yourself," said Sesshoumaru as he moved away from the door to allow his father to walk in.

'Eh?' thought Sango and Miroku, wondering what was the issue.

Out of the shadows appeared Inutaishou!

Sango, who has turned ghastly white tried her best to stifle a scream, just stared at the inu-youkai.

Miroku, was fazed for he, too, also blanched, all the colors drained from his face.

"Uh...uh..." Sango could not longer hold the scream any longer, screamed.

"Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Just her luck. The minute Sango screamed Miroku also screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The two screames pierced the ears of everyone who was present in the room. Birds flew out of the trees, crickets jumped from their singing bushes due to the two screaming.

Both screamed at the sight fo the once dead inu-youkai, now alive and living, standing in front of their faces.

Both Miroku and Sango lounged at each other, holding each other dearly and screaming, "ZOMBIE!!!"

Then Sango, who saw herself holding the hentai, backed off screaming, "don't touch me!" She pushed Miroku to the floor.

"Must you humans scream so loud?" muttered Inutaishou, wincing. For someone with dog ears, it hurt. "Even Rin didn't scream at the sight of me," reprimanded the inu-youkai.

Inuyasha had to slap Miroku silly to retrieve his consciousness. "Oi, Miroku, get UP! Don't be so shocked to see Father! He's not a zombie, you hear?" Miroku was speechless but he nodded his head.

Rin, who had ran over to the cowering Sango, tried her best to calm the poor soul. "Shh...Sango, it's ok. It is really Inutaishou. He isn' t a zombie, alright?" soothed Rin. Sango responded by nodding.

=

=

After a few minutes of silence, Sango and Miroku finally composed their posture and relaxed a bit.

"That was a bit of a scare," breathed Sango.

"It sure was," nodded Miroku sheepishly.

"Now that you humans have gotten hold of yourselves," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Father has some explaining to do."

"Alright," Inutaishou cleared his throat, "I'll start with how I'm still alive."

"As you can see, I didn't die those past three years. Sure, everyone thought that Naraku had annihilated me, but he didn't. I was so severely injured that I almost died if it wasn't for an old priestess by the name of Kaede-baachan who tended my wounds."

"But Father, didn't Naraku knew whether he killed you or not?" questioned Inuyasha.

"No, he stupidly didn't . He had thought he killed me because I had stopped breathing. I feigned the breathing so he thought I died, that stupid bastard!" growled Inutaishou. "Right at the brink of my deathbed, Naraku departed, thinking that I had died. Unfortunately for him, Kaede-baachan who was passing by at that time say my lifeless form and decided to tend to my wounds. She carried me to a village and helped me recover—

"Father, but—

"Quiet, insolent bastard," yelled Sesshoumaru, who was tired of his brother's rude interruptions.

"Watch your mouth, Sesshoumaru1" chided the older inu-youkai.

"Sorry...please continue, Father," apologized Sesshoumaru, glaring at the hanyou.

"Well as I was saying, Kaede-baachan saved me and I was forever in her debt. I owe her a great debt of gratituded."

Miroku interrupted, "sorry for the interruption, Inutaishou, but what have you been doing the past three years?"

"Well, I have been protecting Kaede-baachan's village from demons and thinking of ways to destroy Naraku."

"WHAT!?" gapped a shocked Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Father, what were you thinking! Doing a human's work?"

"Sesshoumaru," continued Inutaishou, "the old priestess saved me and I owe her, so the least thing I could do was to protect her village from harm."

"Inutaishou-sama," directly Sango politely, "why did you decide to all of a sudden to reveal yourself after three years?"

"While I was walking through the towns of Kyoto, I smelt something fishy going on," replied the inu-youkai, " I decided to check on the Inuyoukai Kendo Club for any suspicions and I found one."

"It was the new member of this club," directed Inutaishou towards the sleeping Kagome.

"This little one when I first saw her, she didn't look like someone who wanted to join the club just to become a member—

"What did you say?" asked Sango. "She? But Kasuki's a guy!"

"What do you mean by 'her'?" Sango was alarmed.

Inutaishou sighed, "Sango, Miroku, I'm sorry to break it to you guys, but Kasuki is a female, not a male."

Tears almost sprung in Sango's eyes. All this time, she thought Kasuki was a man! "Kasuki's a guy? It's a he? I can't believe I kissed a woman!" muttered Sango furiously to herself.

"Did ya say something?" asked Inuyasha wearily.

Rin, who couldn't help it, but added, "Oh, Sango's just shocked that she kissed a woman, that's all."

"RIN!"

"You did what!?" asked Inuyasha, wide-eyed.

"Hmm....I knew there was something wrong with Kasuki. I knew he was woman the minute I saw her," grinned Miroku.

"You kissed _her_? cracked Inuyasha.

Now both Inutaishou and Miroku turned their attention towards the shocked Sango. Sesshoumaru, who was unfazed by the incident, sat quietly in his seat.

Inuyasha was now laughing to the floor. He was grabbing his stomach, "oh, that's the most stupidest and hilarious thing I ever heard!"

Sango was red in the face. She looked like she was going to explode soon. "ALRIGHT, STOP IT, INUYASHA! I DIDN' T KNOW THAT KASUKI WAS A GUY, OK!"

Sesshoumaru, who was a little annoyed of his brother and his friends' funny business interrupted once again, "can we _PLEASE _continue?"

The attention was focused on Inutaishou once again. "Enough about me. I'll tell you what I know about 'Kasuki.' Kasuki's real name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi?" the name lighted a bulb in Miroku's head. "Isn't her father the famous Tasuke Higurashi?"

"Yes, he was. Tasuke Higurashi was also a good friend of mine. He had a daughter, whom I've never met named Kagome."

"Why did Kasuki–I mean Kagome come all the way here to Kyoto?" wondered Inuyasha. "I know she said that she came here to kill you, but since she found out that you were already died, she decided take her revenge on us, instead,"

Rin and Sango gasped. They never knew that this young lad had other intentions.

"What Kagome said were all true," Inutaishou looked down at his feet sadly.

"Father, you don't mean—

Inuyasha stared at his father, disbelievingly. His father would never do such a thing. He was an honest man and a man of integrity and values.

"Yes. It was _I_ who killed Kagome's father," said Inutaishou, bluntly.

Silence bestowed upon the small room. Everyone stared at Inutaishou in disbelief.

"Father, you didn't—

"Yes, I did, but it was unintentionally done so. At the time Tasuke and I were in a battle with Naraku. Naraku threatened to kill Tasuke himself if I didn't do it myself. I had no choice. I couldn't stand the thought of my dear friend being killed by that the evil bastard. So I complied. I thought that if I killed Tasuke, then somehow I can return soon enough to revive him with Tensaiga. But Naraku had to wage a long battle with me. When we were through, I was too late. Even with my Tensaiga, I couldn't save Kagome's father because his soul had long left his body," sighed Inutaishou.

"What a horrible ending," sobbed Rin in Sesshoumaru's chest.

"So what happened to Kagome when she ran out of the dojou in her injured form?" asked Miroku, curiously.

"She tried to commit suicide." That earned a gasp from everyone.

"Kagome tried to jump off a cliff when she failed to avenge her father, but I saved her just in time."

Everyone breathed a sign of relief.

"My poor friend, Tasuke died thinking that I betrayed him. His wife thought I betrayed him also, hence, sending Kagome to destroy me," said Inutaishou dolefully, almost on the verge of tears.

Everyone was so focused that they failed to notice that Kagome was awake. She had heard it all. It wasn't Inutaishou's intentions of killing her father. It was Naraku. That bastard!

Rivulets of tears rolled down Kagome's face for she bit the insides of her cheeks to prevent herself from sobbing out loud.

Inutaishou, who stared up at Kagome was the first to notice her awakening. He quickly rushed to her bedside and asked, "Kagome?"

Before Inutaishou could ask anymore, Kagome swung her arms around Inutaishou's neck, crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I heard everything. I realized that it was my mistake, I shouldn't have been so impulsive!"

Kagome was now apologizing and sobbing nonstop in Inutaishou's shoulders.

"It's alright, Kagome. I forgive you," said Inutaishou in a pacifying voice, embracing the poor girl.

"I forgive you, my daughter."

=

=

=

=

=

Inuyasha: I can't believe it. I just can't believe it! Father taking in Kagome as a daughter? No way!

Sesshoumaru: You got a problem with that? I think Kagome is rather good. She can't beat a hanyou like you to pulp.

Inuyasha: I'll like to see Kagome beat you to pulp!

Me: Aww...what a nice ending for this chapter. Inutaishou is such a good father. He is going to accept Kagome as his own daughter. How sweet!

Sango: I was hell shocked to find out that I kissed a girl!

Miroku: Hey! Wasn't it you who said that 'the name Kasuki qualifies him and that I think I'm falling for him!'

Sango: . . .

Rin: Why aren't you saying anything, Sango?

Sango: Shut up, Rin! Thanks for ruining my cover!

Rin: You're very welcome. Anytime.

Sango: ARGH!

Me: Calm down, or I'll have to delete you two all from the story!

Rin & Sango: I'M SORRY!

Me: Now, that's better.

=

=

=

A/N: Well, how was it? Was this a little fast-paced? Please REVIEW. All who want

a Inu or Sess plushie, REVIEW! Well, I wished I had a Inu or Sess plushie. Plz

REVIEW. Thanx. V Love you all! Stay tuned for next chappie.


	8. Accepted

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not MINE!! You hear me? Alright. Just thought you needed your ears cleaned out or something.

A/N: Nothing to say. But, I would like to spank—I mean thank all my lovely reviewers. Lolz. Gomen. I couldn't help it. I say that to all my friends—spanking instead of thanking. Heehee. I'm going to make this chapter extra long–yeah right. Nope. Too tired to type a long chapter. Zzzzz.... someone throws a remote control Ouch! My so-called sister just threw a remote at me. Darn, that hurts! Living with a 5-year-old is like living in hell. Well, not exactly, but still you get the point. Chapter 8...

=

=

=

Chapter 8

=

"WHAT?!" Everyone who was seated in their seats flew out of their chairs, including Sesshoumaru. (A/N: Can't imagine Fluffy falling out of his chair. He's such a perfectionist! Lolz). Everyone all began talking at once, asking Inutaishou what he meant by 'my daughter.' Kagome sat in her bed, wide-eyed, not knowing what to think. 'Is this what I think it is?' wondered Kagome. 'Did he just ask me to be his daughter?' Kagome felt all warm and excited inside for she never thought the youkai she sought to kill actually wanted her as a daughter. A million questions ran through Kagome's little head.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha recovered from their little fall and jumped to their feet and approached their father.

Inuyasha, who was the first to beat Sesshoumaru spoke first, "Father! You did not just do that!" Father looked at son and son looked at father.

"Well, in fact, I just did," smiled Inutaishou mirthfully. "From now on, Kagome's a member of this family."

"Father," said Sesshoumaru, calmly, "I think this is a splendid idea—

"WHAT?!" Miroku, Sango and Rin, who had just recovered from their falls fell over their chairs once again.

Inuyasha stood with his mouth gapping open, shocked at what his brother just said. He just couldn't believe it. His brother, the almighty Fluffy-sama concurring with the idea of a human being added to the family? No way! He must have hit his head or something. No way in hell would Sesshoumaru have agreed to such issue.

Sesshoumaru, watched the gang, unfazed, and continued, "it'll be good to have Kagome as a part of this family. Now my hanyou of a brother will finally have someone to keep a leash on him."

Inuyasha didn't like the last comment. "Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Alright now, everyone, get some sleep," Inutaishou ordered. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

Everyone departed to their rightful rooms, leaving Kagome and Inutaishou alone. The great inu-youkai turned to Kagome and asked, "so what do you say? Would you like me as your father?"

Kagome began to look teary again, "yes," she said, "I would like that a lot, Inutaishou-sama." With saying taht, Inutaishou bid Kagome 'good-night' and walked away towards his room.

While everyone's asleep in bed, our favorite hanyou laid in bed, reminiscing all the events that happened tonight. First, it was hot and fiery Kasuki who attempted murder against his brother and him. Then it was the discovery of Kasuki being a girl named Kagome. After that, the appearance of his once-thought-to-be-dead father, and now, the acceptance of Kagome into the inu-youkai family. What a hectic night for Inuyasha. He sure was fired up for tonight. Despite all the stabbing he had received from Kagome. Kagome was one hot-headed woman. A lot of spunk. He like that a lot. Soon enough, Inuyasha was getting droopy, his eyelids no longer able to be kept open slowly closed, shutting him down for the night.

In the dojou, everyone slept quietly and peacefully, waiting for the next morning to arrive. Everyone was tire, especially Kagome.

=

=

= In the morning =

It was six o'clock early morning, someone is seen creeping down the halls and to the kitchen. It was a female working in the kitchen. She is a very talented cook. Sango? No. It was Kagome. She had gotten up early to prepare breakfast for everyone. She slipped out of bed and out of her room, unnoticed and aimed straight for the kitchen. She wanted to apologize for last night's catastrophe which had exhausted everyone. In retaliation, she cooked a delicious for everyone. After breakfast was prepared, Kagome placed each dish carefully and set the table. While waiting for everyone to wake up, she went to the training room.

One hour later, Inutaishou and the others woke and headed straight for the dinning room for the smell of food lured them in. To their surprise, breakfast was already served and set.

Inuyasha turned his head to Sango and asked, "Sango, did you prepare—

Sango was no where to be seen near the dinning room. She was seen trotting down the hallway, still in her nightgown. Sango rubbed her eyes and said, "did you say something, Inuyasha?" Once Sango smelt the food, she was all energetic again. She quickly walked down the hall from a slow motion to a fast one.

Now everyone turned towards Rin. Rin, who looked uncomfortable, replied, "hey! Don't look at me. I didn't make it. I was with Sesshou the whole time."

They finally cut down to one person. There was only other female who could have cooked. It would only have to be Kagome.

"Has anyone seen Kagome," said Rin, with a sign of irritation in her voice because of the sudden stark silence.

Every shook their heads.

"Isn't she in her room?" asked Sango.

"I'll go check," volunteered Inuyasha, "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha returned with no Kagome. He shrugged and said, "she's no there."

"Where could she have gone?" asked Miroku with his hand gripping his chin, thinking where Kagome could have went.

Inutaishou, who knew Kagome would only be in one place, answered, "if she isn't in her room, then she must be in the training room."

Everyone walked down to the training room. They snuck their heads through the door to find Kagome sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating with her eyes closed. She looked like she was in a deep trance.

"Achoo!" someone suddenly sneezed. It was Rin.

Kagome, who was aware of someone present, got up shot out a few darts toward the door. Even though it was a soft sneeze Kagome heard it. "Who's there?" she called out, alarmed.

Sesshoumaru, who saw that coming quickly grabbed Rin by the arm and pulled her back, evading the darts. That was a close one!

Kagome, looked at the door, surprised to find Inutaishou and the others standing by the door, appalled. "Opps!" Kagome sweatdropped. "It's a bad habit. I can't control it. Whenever I hear and notice that there is a presence, I tend to throw darts or something at the presence without looking up to see who it is. Sorry about that..."

Inutaishou looked at Kagome, understandingly, "it's alright, Kagome. I wanted to ask you if you were the one who prepared the breakfast for us?"

"I sure did," smiled Kagome. "I made it as a compensation for the havoc I've caused everyone last night," Kagome's smile suddenly faded and turned into a frown, "I hope you guys forgive me."

"Don't worry, we do, right?" asked Miroku, turning towards the gang for their answer.

Everyone nodded, but Inuyasha who seem to be in deep thought.

"_Right, Inuyasha?" _ asked Miroku, waiting for Inuyasha to answer.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Inuyasha shook his head from his deep trance and stared at everyone.

"Fool, Kagome wants to know if you forgive her for last night's mess?" sighed Sesshoumaru, feeling his forehead, disgusted by his brother's silence.

"Me, forgive her? Never! Not after all the stabbing she did to me!" said Inuyasha, irritated.

"Uh..." said Kagome, sadly averting her eyes from the hanyou to the floor. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Please forgive me," bowed Kagome, which she would never do.

"Inuyasha! Just forgive the poor girl. She did apologize," reprimanded Sango at Inuyasha.

"Alright, alright! I forgive the damn wench!" replied Inuyasha, looking very disturbed with everyone's faces glaring at him.

"Alright then. Now that that is settled," interrupted Inutaishou, "let's all have breakfast!"

=

=

"Yum! This is good!" said Inuyasha, stuffing his mouth full with food. "This is byfar the best!"

Sango, looked at Inuyasha, annoyed but asked, "how come I never hear you compliment me about my cooking?"

Inuyasha, speaking through his bowl, said, "your cooking was never as good."

"Hmph!" Sango 'humphed' to herself.

"Now, now, Sango. Your cooking is equally as good as Kagome's," added Miroku, hoping to end her anger.

Just then Miroku jumped out of his seat and walked over to Kagome. He then grabbed her hands in his and sweetly asked, "Kagome, would you do me a favor?"

"Uh, what is it?" said Kagome, unsure of what Miroku was going to ask.

"Would you consider to bear my child?" saying that, his hand drifted lower to Kagome's behind.

Kagome felt something on her butt and she was feeling very uncomfortable under Miroku's gaze.

"Eh?" Before Kagome could say more, Sango approached from behind and did the pleasure of slapping Miroku silly, sending flying across the room.

"Argh! That hentai!" groaned Sango as she headed back to her seat and continued eating.

Everyone sat in silence for they knew Miroku would get that slap every time he asks a girl to bear his child, if not from Sango, then it's from someone else.

Miroku, on the other hand, was seeing stars.

"Feh! That's too early for that, bouzo," snorted Inuyasha, "you deserve that."

Kagome just sat in her seat, fazed on what just happened.

=

=In the yard of the dojou=

Sango and Rin sat quietly on the bench, watching the guys battling each other. Just that moment, Kagome walked in, toward the two young women.

"Hey Kagome-chan," Rin smiled, "you want to join us?" welcoming Kagome.

"Sure, thanks," replied Kagome, smiliing in return.

"Um, I sorry about what happened between us, Sango," Kagome started, "I know it was stupid of me to become a boy and trick you. What I didn't know that you fell for me. Believe me, I was shocked when you kissed me!"

Sango just laughed. "Well, it was better kissing you than kissing Miroku. You don't know where Miroku's mouth has been."

All three girls laughed. Then out of nowhere, someone sneezed. "ACHOO!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and asked, "Oi Miroku! You alright, there?"

Miroku nodded and said, "I'm fine. It's just that maybe someone is talking about me?"

The three girls looked over at Miroku and giggled once again.

Kagome, then stood and asked Sango, "Can I have a dual with you, Sango? Because the last time we were supposed to dual, Rin and Sesshoumaru interrupted us. Besides, I want to know what kind of weapon you possess."

"Sure, whatever you say, Kagome-chan. I've been waiting forever

to fight with a _martial artist! _Unlike someone over there who always have a bit of an ego." replied Sango while directly her eyes at Inuyasha.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Inuyasha loudly. "Hey, Inuyasha, is there someone talking about you too?" laughed Miroku.

"Shut up, bouzo!"

"Hey, is that a way to call your friend?" complained Miroku.

"You're not my friend, you hentai!"

"Now you've really wounded me, Inuyasha."

While the two bickered at each other, Sango interrupted everyone. "Alright, everyone. Times up. Get off the stage now! Kagome and I have a dual to commence."

"AWWWWWWWWWW." You could hear every one of the guys moan. Not again, they thought. The girls are going to take their spotlight once again.

Kagome and Sango stood in fighting stances. Kagome, with a sword ready in hand was ready for whatever Sango have to beat her with.

"So Sango, what do you have in store for me today?" asked Kagome.

"This," Sango took out something, it was a small boomerang the sized of a hand.

"You're going to fight me with that little boomerang?" asked Kagome, incredulously.

"No, this is just a small boomerang, it's a special one," replied Sango. Then she muttered an incantation and her boomerang transformed.

"Whoa! That is one huge boomerang you got there, Sango? How heavy is that thing? I mean, how do you even have the strength to carry that?"

"Believe me, you're not the only strong female around this dojou. I, too, have the ability to carry and withstand heavy weapons for I am a youkai exterminator."

Kagome, stood with her mouth gapping open, "Wow! Sango, I never knew that!"

"Well, you better be ready, Kagome, because when this boomerang comes at you, you have no way to run from it!" Sango challenged.

Kagome liked this challenge. It was a whole new experience for Kagome. She had fought with swords, bow and arrows, daggers, but never boomerangs. This was getting exciting.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her mammoth boomerang.

Kagome dodged it just in time. She jumped up into the air and saw that boomerang following her as if it has eyes. Kagome had no where to run to so she used her sword and knocked the boomerang back at Sango. She saw Sango catch her boomerang with ease.

Sango, who saw that flinging her boomerang at Kagome, the fight was not going anywhere so she decided to have a boomerang/sword dual instead. They were to fight on ground or air with their weapons.

Kagome, this time made the first move. She charged at Sango with her sword. Using her fast agility, she hoped that Sango wouldn't be able to decipher her move. Unfortunately, Sango was equally as fast as Kagome. Sango blocked the attack with her boomerang. Sword and boomerang clashed. No one was even scratched. When the two girls were exhausted, they called a draw.

Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and Miroku all watched the battle in awe. They never knew that two women could compete like that.

"I never knew my dear Sango had that in her," grinned Miroku.

"Of course you didn't," replied Inuyasha wearily, "you were too busy groping other women!"

Inutaishou and Rin just laughed at the conversation and continued watching the dual.

"Alright, alright, I withdraw, Sango. I have to admit that your boomerang has depleted all my energy," said Kagome, trying to catch her breath.

Sango smiled, "Same with me, Kagome. You are a good fighter, I have to agree to that."

Just as Sango placed her boomerang on the ground and her attention was awry, Kagome took her chance. She charged at Sango with a funny smile on her face. Sango was going to go down for sure.

Unfortunately for Kagome, luck wasn't on her side, Sango has quick reflex and quickly dodged it, then throwing her boomerang at Kagome. "Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome, who was already beginning to charge at couldn't dodge Sango's boomerang, therefore, took the blow. Man, was she blown away for sure. That boomerang knocked the wind out of Kagome so hard that she blew across the yard and into the wall.

Kagome was nearly unconscious, but she soon got hold of herself. Sango, worried that she threw her boomerang too hard, ran towards Kagome to check to see if she was ok.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright? Did I hit too hard?"

Kagome just sat in dead silence. Sango was beginning to get worried. "Kagome?" she called worriedly. What Sango didn't know was that Kagome was pretending to be unconscious so that she that Sango can become unfocused. When Sango extended her hand, Kagome took the chance again and pulled Sango as hard as she could, flipping her over so that now Sango was covered in dirt and not her. Pretty clever for Kagome.

"Argh!" Sango coughed out the dust and dirt. "Nice one, Kagome-chan."

"Now we're even," replied Kagome.

Miroku rushed toward the two girls and complimented them.

"You were good, Sango," praised Miroku, "so were you, Kagome."

"Thanks," both Kagome and Sango said.

=

=

The three girls were at a hot spring nearby while Inutaishou, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku sat in the dinning room in silence.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What are you thinking," asked Miroku.

"Hmm..."

"You better not be thinking perverted!"

Now that snapped Inuyasha out of his trance. "Hell no! Why would I have a mind like you, bouzo?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha, maybe you're thinking too hard...about Kagome?" smiled Miroku with his lecherous smiles.

Inuyasha turned red, "I do not!"

"Alright boys, calm down," calmed Inutaishou.

Suddenly a little voice is heard, "Inutaishou-sama! Inutaishou-sama! Inutaishou-sama! I just heard the news that you are alive!" It was Myouga, a faithful servant to the Inu-youkai family but a rather servant full of cowardice.

"Myouga-jiji?" asked Inuyasha, peeling the flea away from his father. "You finally decide to show up, eh? Where were you all this time?"

"Eh..."

"What are you doing here, Myouga," interrogated Inutaishou.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things– I wanted to see with my own eyes that my lord is truly alive," beamed the small flea.

"Um, my lord?" sniffed the flea, continuously.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why do you smell of a female?"

"Me? You mean, Kagome?"

"So Kagome's her name. Tell me, Inutaishou-sama, is she your new mistress?"

"WHAT!" everyone fell out of their chairs.

"Stupid flea! Who said that Kagome is father's new mistress!" hollered Sesshoumaru.

"She's too young! Myouga-jiji. Use your nose and smell carefully," bellowed Inuyasha.

"Myouga," started the inu-youkai, "Kagome is merely a daughter to me. You can't expect me to mate with her."

"Myouga-jiji, you are so dense. How could you think that?" yelled Inuyasha.

Myouga looked at Inuyasha and sniffed him also. "Um, Lord Inuyasha, you seem really angered when I said that this Kagome was your father's new mistress. Perhaps, this Kagome is yours?"

All eyes stared at Inuyasha. "NO! What the hell are you talking about? How could I claim Kagome when I haven't even marked her yet?"

"Whatever do you mean you _haven't marked her yet'_?" grinned Miroku.

"So are you planning to claim her soon?" asked Inutaishou curiously.

"Argh! This is nonsense! I'm leaving!" Inuyasha stomped out of the room in rage and embarrassment. "I'm going to the hot spring!"

"Wait–

Too late. Inuyasha already left for the door. He had forgotten the girls were still there at the hotspring.

.

=

=

=

=

=

=

Inuyasha: That damn flea is so dense sometimes.

Miroku: But what Myouga said was also true. So do you plan to claim Kagome?

Inuyasha: NO! I mean yes! I mean I don't know! Argh! Just shut up Miroku!

Me: Heehee, next chapter is gonna be funny. I wonder what the girls will do when they find Inuyasha at the spring?

=

=

=

=

=

A/N: Review! Thanks. I know the chapter has gone a little, I don't know, let's say boring? Don't

worry, I'll make it exciting in the next chappies. So in the meantime, Review! Me wanna aim for

at least 50 reviews in order for me to continue this story. If I'm not getting reviews, I might stop

writing for a while or maybe even cancel this story. So please review!


	9. Hell Broke LoosePoor Inuyasha

Disclaimer: "Disclaimer! Disclaimer!" Oh yea, I don't own Inuyasha and gang Rumiko Takahashi does.

=

=

A/N: Finally...Hey! I got myself a new logo. No copying or I'll track you down! Lolz. Alright itz a fish that I created:

o

o

o

'{ { { 

o

o

o

' { { { 

Pretty neat, eh? On with Chapter 9. For those of you who thought that hell waz gonna break loose, you're right! Just read n' review! Thanx!.

=

=

=

Chapter 9

They heard rustling in the bushes. They held their weapons tightly in their hands even if they were wet in the hot spring. You never know what's behind those bushes. It could a demon, or worse Miroku! Who knows? Suddenly a figure appeared from the bushes. To the girls' surprise, it wasn't Miroku, but it was someone they never thought would ever enter the springs when there are girls bathing—Inuyasha! The girls stayed in the waters with their mouths gawking open. (A/N: Oh, just imagine those faces. Lolz) As Inuyasha walked out of the bushes, you won't believe what his eyes just saw. The girls, naked in the hot springs!

"Oh–my–God—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sheesh! These girls could sure scream. That was the loudest and most piercing screams Inuyasha has ever heard in his entire life. Three girls screaming in unison, not a good combination. Inuyasha's cute dog ears flattened against his hair to get rid of the scream. It was so loud that it echoed into the dojou—to be more accurate, into the dinning room. "Poor Inuyasha," sighed Miroku, "he is going to it."

Inutaishou sat quietly staring at Sesshoumaru, knowing that his hanyou son was going to be in big trouble for you never know what those girls are capable of when it comes to peeking at them in the springs.

Sesshoumaru just muttered, "stupid hanyou!" While Myouga just sweatdropped.

* * *

"HENTAI!! HENTAI!!" screamed the girls. They were ready to punish Inuyasha. Inuyasha got three evil looks from the girls. Inuyasha was getting a little scared. He had never been so scared in his whole entire life—to mention that he's getting scared of three young women! He took a deep breath and tried to explain as he stepped a step forward. Bad move.

"Wait a minute—

Poor Inuyasha didn't get to finish when five sharp daggers flew straight at him, two daggers pinning at his arms while another two pinned his pant legs, while you can guess where the last one landed. Ouch! Inuyasha was pinned to a nearby tree. Next, Sango swung her boomerang at Inuyasha, knocking his head so hard that he thought he was going to have a split head. Last, Rin, guess what she had? Let's just say she notched two arrows and they arrows pinned Inuyasha's hair to tree. Aw, the poor silvery hair! Inuyasha almost fainted at the treatment he was getting. When he didn't fall unconscious, the three girls pulled their sashes from their robes and swung them at the same time at Inuyasha, slapping him silly. This time, Inuyasha really got it. The worst punishment he could have ever gotten.

"That–is–what–I call–domestic violence," fainted Inuyasha, still all pinned.

"Humph! That's what he gets!" said a very angry Rin, "even if he is my Sesshou's half-brother!"

"That nerve he got!" hollered Sango.

"Man, Inuyasha is worst than I thought!" said Kagome, with her brows scrunched.

While the girls were busy talking and dressing themselves, another figure approached them. Guess who? It was a man in purple robes and a little pony-tail in the back. Miroku? You bet!

Miroku, walked out of the bushes and looked at his friend, Inuyasha. "Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Don't say we didn't warn you. Look what happened to you!" Miroku looked at his friend up and down and noticed the dagger near his crotch. 'Ouch!' he thought.

What Miroku didn't see were three girls standing behind him with their hands on their hips, staring at him furiously.

It didn't take Miroku long enough to feel three angry women breathing down his neck. He turned, unfortunately bad mistake. Sango wacked her boomerang so hard on Miroku that Miroku swore he saw heaven! Then another five daggers and two arrows were aimed at Miroku. Next thing you know, he is also pinned to the tree next to his lovely friend, Inuyasha. Poor men. They should have known what the consequences would be.

Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru decided to check on Inuyasha and Miroku to see how they are. Well, good thing Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru knew when to enter the hot springs. They knew when the girls are fully clothed they will enter.

Ten minutes later, the girls were fully dressed, now they were drying their hair.

"Miroku is such a HENTAI!" growled Sango. "I can't believe that it wasn't him the first."

Rin caught what Sango was saying and teased, "Oh, so you wanted it to be Miroku when Inuyasha entered?"

Kagome just laughed.

"Um, NO!" blushed Sango, "I never said anything like that!"

"Well, that's what you were hinting," said Rin, giggling behind her hand.

Before entering, Inutaishou caughed behind the bushes along with Sesshoumaru.

"Uh-hem! Are you girls finished yet?" asked Inutaishou, not walking out of the bushes.

"Yep!" replied Kagome.

"Yes!" chirped Rin.

"Yes, we're all done," answered Sango.

With permission, Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru entered. The first thing they saw was Inuyasha and Miroku, unconscious, pinned to the trees.

The two inu-youkai couldn't help but burst into laughter. That was some funny sight!

"Father," said Sesshoumaru, "think we should wake them up?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, we might as well," answered Inutaishou with mirth. He just can't get over the fact that his son was humiliated that bad. Man, when he wakes up, he's going to be in big trouble. Inutaishou motioned his son to wake up Inuyasha while he wakes up Miroku.

Miroku was wakened up with one slap in the face. Ouch! It was a slap from Inutaishou.

Sesshoumaru, tried everything to wake Inuyasha up from his state, from pulling his dog ears to shaking him.

'Man, he must be beat up pretty bad,' thought Sesshoumaru, who was getting annoyed when he couldn't wake his half-brother up. So he thought the next thing he could do to wake up Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, instead whispered something into Inuyasha's dog ear. He whispered, "wake up you benighted half-breed or I'll get your mate to do the honor!"

"WHAT!?"

That did the trick. Inuyasha was wide-awake now and struggling to get his claws at Sesshoumaru when he realized that he was pinned to the tree.

"A little help here!" yelled Inuyasha, struggling to not rip his pants. Everyone was leaving while Inuyasha was struggling to get free. They thought that Inuyasha could get down on his own now that he is awake. Now everyone was gone except Kagome, who took pity on him.

Kagome sighed, and walked over to Inuyasha, releasing him of the daggers and arrows.

After Inuyasha got loose, he shook his haori loose and glared at Kagome with his golden eyes.

"Feh! Wench, outta my way!" pushed Inuyasha as he walked away from Kagome.

'Now that does it! No one dares to call me a wench and gets away with it!' thought a very shocked and angered Kagome.

Kagome with her quick agility landed in front of Inuyasha and knocked him over to the ground. She was now sitting on top of him with her hands choking Inuyasha around the neck.

"What did you say? Say it again. I dare you to say it again!" Kagome said through clenched teeth while shaking the wind out of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was no where near close to being affected by Kagome's small hands.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" smirked Inuyasha as he gripped his claws on Kagome's wrists.

"Huh?" blushed Kagome, feeling red when Inuyasha give her one of his gorgeous-but-sexy smirks.

Just when Kagome thought that she was alone with Inuyasha, she was wrong. Another person was also present–Sango. Sango chuckled to herself at the scene and coughed to get the other two's attention.

"Well, if you two are done," coughed Sango, "maybe we can leave?"

Kagome stared at Sango, wide-eyed, and looked down at Inuyasha, seeing their position—her sitting on top of Inuyasha with her hands on his neck while his claws are gripping her wrists. That was embarrassing! Kagome loosened her grip and got up, "ARGH!" she bellowed at Inuyasha and ran after Sango.

"Sango! It isn't what you think!" Kagome tried to explain.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Kagome-chan" shrugged Sango as they neared the dojou living room.

"Sango! I told you, it's not what you think. Just because you were back there, me and Inuyasha weren't—

Kagome stopped and saw all eyes were on her. "Uh, hi?" she smiled a little bit too cheery.

"So Kagome, what did you say about you and Inuyasha?" interrogated Miroku with one of his lecherous smiles.

"Nothing! Sango's jumping into details!" whined Kagome, giving Sango death glares if she dared to say anything about what happened.

"Sure, Kagome-chan. At least it wasn't me on top of Inu—

Kagome quickly slammed her hand across her friends mouth to prevent her from saying more.

"It's nothing! Right, Sango?" glared Kagome at her friend.

Sango nodded.

"What did Sango mean when she said that you were on top of Inuyasha?" asked Inutaishou, very curious.

"Uh," Kagome blushed, "it isn't like that! I assure you!"

"Are you getting close with that hanyou brother of mine," said Sesshoumaru, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" defended Kagome. "I didn't do anything. I just—

Kagome stopped. She couldn't continue this any longer. It was so embarrassing. She couldn't say that she was sitting on Inuyasha to prevent him from getting away just so she could choke him. It was too ridiculous!

"Oh, never mind! We didn't do anything, that's all," answered Kagome.

Just then Inuyasha walked in. He was stretching when Miroku asked, "so Inuyasha, what is it that I hear that Kagome was sitting on you?"

"What?!" Inuyasha was blushing now that everyone at the dinner table knew of that little incident he had with Kagome.

"We had nothing of that sort! So get it through your thick skull, bouzo!"

"That's not what I heard from Sango," answered Inutaishou.

"Feh! Whatever! Just to tell you people that Kagome and I didn't do anything

indecent. It was just a little fight we had, that's all."

"What kind of a fight? Was it gentle?" grinned Miroku.

"That's it, Miroku. You are getting on my nerves!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Shut up, Miroku," replied Sango as she knocked him over with her boomerang.

"Alright now, everyone," Rin started, "let's continue dinner."

After dinner, everyone departed to their rooms. Just when Kagome was getting ready for bed, Rin stuck her head through her door.

"Hey, Kagome-chan, care to share what happened there in the springs with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. It's too embarrassing and stupid."

"It's alright. I won't make fun of you."

"Oh, alright. Only because you're my friend."

Kagome began to tell Rin of what happened after everyone left. She told Rin that after she freed Inuyasha, instead of thanking her, Inuyasha pushed her aside, calling her a wench.

"That's horrible! If Sesshou ever called me a wench I would beat him up too."

"That's what happened, I only sat on Inuyasha to prevent him from getting away so that I could choke the life out of him."

Rin laughed. "I would have done the same thing if I were you. And Sango was making a big deal out of it!"

"I know. That Sango. I'll make her pay. She'll pay dearly for what she did," smiled Kagome a very evil smile.

"What are you thinking, Kagome?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Hey, I can't think of anything to get Inuyasha back. He's too egoistic. That jerk! You think you can think of anything?"

" Kagome, I'll ask Sesshou to punish Inuyasha for you. It'll be a very good punishment. Just you wait and see."

Kagome grinned, "oh thank you! Rin, you are the best! Get Inuyasha back for me. Oh, I love you so much, Rin."

"No need to thank me, Kagome-chan. That's what friends are for."

=

=

=

=

Sango: I can't believe it!

Kagome: I know, right! How dare Inuyasha sneak in on us!

Rin: Some nerve that brother-in-law of mine got!

Inuyasha: Hey, it wasn't my fault. I forgot that you girls were still there.

Sango, Kagome, and Rin: You forgot?!

Me: sweatdrop

=

=

=

=

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Stay tunned for the next chapter, which is about 50% finished. Review! Thanks!


	10. Nothing Serious

Disclaimer: What have I been telling this past month? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Thank You.

o

o

o

' }}}} 

A/N: Naze da? Naze da? Why? Hmm... how do you say 'why the world is so mean to me' in Spanish? Darn. I can't believe I can't even write that in Spanish and I've taken Spanish for 3 years? Man, junior yr. Spanish is gonna kill me! It's gonna kill me when the teacher's gonna make everyone speak in Spanish, this includes conversation and asking questions. I may be able to read Spanish. I sure can't speak it. It's gonna sound like broken Spanish unless I have it written before I say it. Pues resulta que el mundo es muy mal por mi. (I don't know what I just said but I think I was trying to say that "it just happens so that the world is very mean to me." Do correct me if I'm wrong.) Alright, enuff bout my pain and let's go on to the next chapter of this lovely story.

Mas preguntas? Bueno. Vamos a empezar leyendo el capitulo 10. Lolz.

=

=

=

Chapter 10

=

=

"Sesshou?" Rin nudged her mate. "Sesshou? Are you awake yet?"

"What?" yawned Sesshoumaru, opening his eyes. "What is it, my Rin?"

"Um, Sesshou, can I ask you a favor?" Rin batted her eyelashes at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, I know that look. What is it?" answered Sesshoumaru, "what is it now that you want me to do for you?"

"Well, you see, I promised Kagome-chan that you would do her a favor."

"What did you tell her that I would do?"

"Uh, you would punish Inuyasha for her?" asked Rin, innocently.

"I certainly will not!"

"Please?" begged Rin.

"No."

"Pweety pweese with a cherry on top?"

"No, Rin. I will not be blamed by Inuyasha for doing something I have no intentions of doing."

"But Sesshoumaru," pleaded Rin putting on her best puppy eyes. Those eyes Sesshoumaru could never resist.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and groaned, "not the puppy eyes! Alright, alright, I agree. I'll help this time, but the next you won't be so lucky."

"Thank you, Sesshou. I just knew that you would help me," Rin said happily and hugging Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, can you please let go of me so I could get changed. I need to begin my plan to punish my little brother's stupidity."

Rin let go of her mate and wondered curiously on what her Sesshou was planning. Unfortunately, whatever the plan Sesshoumaru has in store for Inuyasha is never good.

* * *

Someone entered Inuyasha's room, as quiet as a mouse with a bucketful of black charcoal.

He slipped into Inuyasha's room and quietly dumped the black charcoal on his beautiful white-silver hair. Too bad for Inuyasha who slept soundly like a cow didn't even notice someone enter his bedroom.

'That ought to teach him to not mess with women!' thought Sesshoumaru to himself.

Two hours later, the sun rose from the sky, brightening the whole dojou. Kagome was the first to wake, thinking what Sesshoumaru did to punish Inuyasha. 'I bet it's something dreadful. You never know as long as it comes from Sesshoumaru, it's dreadful and miserable. That ought to teach Inuyasha to never call me a wench.'

Everyone was at the breakfast table and was about to commence when Inuyasha trotted into the dinning room. Everyone stared, wide-eyed at Inuyasha.

"What?" asked an annoyed hanyou.

Miroku was the first to speak, " Inuyasha, it isn't the new moon yet, so why are you human?"

"What do you mean, bouzo?" Inuyasha asked and looking at his claws, realizing that they're still intact.

"Inuyasha," began Sango, "what Miroku meant is why is your hair black?"

"What?! What do you mean it's black?" Inuyasha demanded an answer as he grabbed a handful of his hair and say black stuff lingering to it.

"Who the hell put this in my hair?" glared Inuyasha.

Kagome, who thought this was ridiculous, couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my gosh! This is just too funny!"

"Kagome!"

"I didn't do it. Honest! I didn't even enter your bedroom!" Kagome raised her hands to show that she was innocent.

Inutaishou was getting annoyed, asked, "alright, fess up. Whoever did this to Inuyasha's hair?"

Miroku looked at Sango, Sango looked at Rin, Rin looked at Kagome, and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Everyone turned to stare at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," scolded Inutaishou, "I am ashamed of you. How could you do this to Inuyasha?"

"I didn't do it intentionally, Father," replied Sesshoumaru, nonchalantly. "Rin asked me to do it."

Everyone averted their eyes to Rin. "Rin?"

"Hey, it wasn't me. I only did what I thought was a good punishment for Inuyasha because of what he said to Kagome."

"Alright, alright," said Kagome, "I confess, I confess. It was me who asked Rin to ask Sesshoumaru to get back Inuyasha for me because he called me a 'wench.' Sheesh! Everyone's so serious around here. It was just a joke. And besides, I think Inuyasha here look quite more like a gentleman with black hair, don't you think?"

"Kagome," snarled Inuyasha. "You wouldn't want your hair whitened, do you?"

"Heck no, then I'll look like an old hag!" laughed Kagome.

Inutaishou clapped his hands together and said, "Kagome, since it was you who started this, you're going to clean it."

"What do you mean, Inutaishou-sama?"

"What I mean is that you're going to have to wash the black charcoal out of Inuyasha's hair!"

"But—

"No 'buts' young lady! I am your father and I demand you to follow my orders!" hollered Inutaishou. He won't tolerate Kagome to disobey orders even if she isn't his real daughter.

Kagome, who was never yelled in her whole entire life, was in near tears. Not even her real father holloered at her. Kagome ran out of the dinning room in tears.

"Kagome—

Sango tried to stand up to follow Kagome but Inutaishou touched her shoulder, asking her to sit down. "Let Kagome be alone for a while. She needs to learn to respect her elders and as well her friends. She'll come back after she's think it through."

Everyone continued to finish their breakfast silently for they've never seen Inutaishou yell before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome perched herself on top of a tree branch and sat there, sobbing quietly to herself. She thought, 'no one's ever yelled at me before. Maybe I should obey Inutaishou-sama's orders because it was him who accepted a human girl into the family. I should go apologize,' thought Kagome as she wiped the last tears away from her face. Kagome straightened her posture and walked back into the dojou. She walked into the dinning room to find no one but Inutaishou sitting, cross-legged on a mat meditating.

Kagome approached Inutaishou and kneeled before him, "Inutaishou-sama?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I came back to apologize for my behavior this morning. I realize I should obey an elder's orders and be respectful to them as well. I hoped you forgive me," Kagome bowed her head.

"Kagome, I realize I was a little harsh back there. I know I shouldn't have yelled at you but I forgive you, Kagome. Now go finish cleaning out Inuyasha' s hair. When you come back, I have to teach you something."

"Ok" chirped Kagome. With that she went to look for Inuyasha. (A/N: Man, does Kagome recovers quickly or what?)

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, "you baka! Where are you?" Kagome was getting tired of looking for Inuyasha. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Feh! Wench! I thought you would never come back! You know, my hair is dying here if you don't clean it up soon. I don't have all day, not mention my hair doesn't have all day either."

The first thing Kagome did when she turned around to face Inuyasha was she slammed her fist at Inuyasha's face. Luckily, Inuyasha was alert and he caught her fist just in time.

"Whoa, woman! Watch where your fist goes. You could have smashed my face with that iron fist of yours!"

"Whoa, you! Watch what your mouth says!" frowned Kagome, "I don't like being called a wench, you hear?"

"Oh, so you wanna be called a bitch?" smirked Inuyasha.

"NO! That's even worse!" yelled Kagome, now pulling Inuyasha's mane HARD.

"Ow! Ow! Watch the hair! Watch the hair!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"Alright, alright, I apologize!"

. . .

"What do you say then? _Hello_?!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Now that's better!"

"Wench!" growled Inuyasha under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Lucky Kagome doesn't have dog ears or else she would have heard that.

Both reached the hot springs in five minutes. Kagome and Inuyasha both sat by the springs and Kagome sat there scrubbing his mane.

"Ow, woman! Is this how you wash hair? Scrub them like dirt?" complained Inuyasha, pulling his mane loose from Kagome's grasp.

"That's what you get when you get me to wash your hair! I am not gentle with men's hair."

"So you're telling me that you won't be gentle with you husband's or your son's hair if you ever get any?" smirked Inuyasha.

"That would be none of your business, mister!" answered Kagome with her nose in the air.

"Oh, so now I'm a mister, eh? How 'bout calling me a lord or something? That would most sound really appreciating," joked Inuyasha.

"How 'bout 'NO!'! You're no lord to me!" stressed Kagome, tugging at his hair.

"Can't you be gentle?" groaned Inuyasha.

"Alright, I'll be gentle..."

"Ahhh, now that's a little bit better," relaxed Inuyasha. Bad move.

"Only for NOW!" emphasized Kagome as she began pulling and scrubbing like crazy again.

"Damn...should've kept my mouth shout," muttered Kagome.

After a while of scrubbing, Inuyasha's mane was once silver and white again, free from black charcoal.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kagome as she suddenly realized how soft and shiny Inuyasha's hair was.

"I never knew your hair was that smooth and shiny. Now I wish I had my long hair back!" whined Kagome.

"So you had long hair?" asked Inuyasha, dumb-folded.

"Well, yea, before I had to cut it! Besides, short hair makes it easier to maneuver weapons."

"So," said Inuyasha.

Before he could start, Kagome noticed two triangle fuzzy dog ears perched on Inuyasha that she never bothered to notice it before. They were twitching! Kagome couldn't help but tweak his ears.

"Hey! What are you doing? They're sensitive, you know!"

"Come on, I was just touching them! No need to shout!" her hands still playing with Inuyasha's ears.

"Are you done?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a while and noticed how handsome he can look sometimes despite his potty mouth.

"Oi!" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must have spaced out!" Kagome turned her face away for she realized that she was blushing like crazy.

"Oh yea, now that I'm done cleaning your hair, I have to go find Inutaishou-sama. He told me that he was going to teach me something!" Kagome ran.

"Oi! I'm coming with you!" Inuyasha raced after her.

"Inutaishou-sama! Inutaishou-sama! I'm all done!" called Kagome.

"Here you are, Kagome. I called you to come so that I can teach a new sword technique that I will only teach to one person," said Inutaishou.

"What? Shouldn't you be teaching these techniques to your sons instead?"

"No. I want to teach to you, Kagome because I think this technique will help you in the future. And I guarantee you that you will learn it by today. "

Inuyasha heard everything and was standing with his mouth gapping open. Miroku, who was standing there the whole time heard it too and commented, "Inuyasha, looks like you've got competition. And I might say, it's not polite to stare with your mouth wide-open, is it?"

"Shut up, Miroku! I can't believe Father decided to teach it to that wench! I mean, did you hear he said that he will only teach it to one person, and that person isn't me!"

"It's not polite to call a woman 'wench.'" frowned Miroku.

"What do _you_ know about women?"

"Oh, I know plenty about women," replied Miroku, counting off everything he knew about women.

"Yea, you know much hentai stuff!"

"Hey!"

"Shhhhh! They're about to begin!"

"Kagome," they heard Inutaishou say, "get ready and watch my every move. After that, I want you to show me what you saw so I can rectify any wrong moves."

"Ok, Inutaishou-sama."

"This sword technique is called Bara no Kizu. (A/N: I couldn't think of any name so I called it 'Cutting Rose' instead.).

Kagome watched intently, scrutinizing and memorizing Inutaishou's every move. 'He's good,' she thought, 'and I can't believe that I'm being taught a sword technique from a great inu-youkai!'

Who would knew that Kagome would be able to learn so quickly and evade any errors as she swung each move slowly.

"Wonderful," applauded Inutaishou, "you are a wonderful martial artist. Even Inuyasha couldn't learn a technique without making any mistakes. Wonderful!"

Kagome was proud. She was lavished with great adulation. 'Inutaishou was correct when he said that I would be able to learn this in one day! I can't believe it, I just did! Hah! That ought to teach Inuyasha not to mess with me!'

Now Inuyasha was shocked. He wanted to learn this technique and he wanted to learn it now! He quickly ran towards his father, "Father! Father! Can you teach me that Bara no Kizu technique?"

"No."

'NO. Just a plain 'no?' thought Inuyasha, "why not?"

"Because," sighed Inutaishou, "I only teach this technique once and I decided to teach Kagome, therefore, you are not learning it."

"Why her? Why the wench?" asked the annoyed hanyou, biting his teeth.

"Wench? Is this how you treat Kagome? She has a name you know so call her by her name!" hollered Inutaishou. He can no longer tolerate his son's mouth. Too frustrating.

"Fine! I'll call her by her name from now on." 'Yea right!' "SO please, can you teach me?" prodded Inuyasha.

"No. I have my reasons for teaching Kagome this sword technique. And besides, once you claim her as your mate, she can teach to you," laughed Inutaishou at his son's red face.

"Father"

"Enough now, I have to go back inside for meditation. Don't bother me," Inutaishou said as he turned to leave.

Inuyasha was going to learn this technique one way or another. He was going to make Kagome teach it him even if it means claiming her. 'Yea right. Like I'm going to do that,' thought Inuyasha, disgustingly. 'I'll have to find a way to make her teach it to me with claiming her. And I will find a way.'

=

=

=

=

Inuyasha: Stupid woman! Why did you have to learn this technique?

Kagome: Because I'm special.

Inuyasha: Special my ass!

Me: Watch the language, asshole!

Inuyasha: And you're telling me to watch my language.

Me: Oopps!

=

=

=

A/N: Watcha think? Bueno o mal? Good or bad? Reviews are needed! Thanks!


End file.
